StepBrothers
by Love U Ulquiorra
Summary: Grimmjow liked the life he had, just him and his mom...Ulquiorra also liked the life he had just him and his dad. But what happens when there lives clash togther? Hmm lots of sex, and sneaking around, supposed to be a funny/happy fic nothing life threat.
1. Just A OneNight Stand

_Okay let me introduce you to another one of my stories. I've been thinking about this idea for a while now and I really just want to go ahead and get it out. Now I know that im still in the middle of Ya can't Have Everything, but just going to put that on hold for right now (Sorry for the people who were really feeling that one….im just kind of brain stuck on that one). But fear not because this story will be awesome if you so choose. _

_Oh and Ulquiorra will be completely out of character im tired of him being all sad, and slitting his wrists every time something bad happens, getting hurt and all that crap, so I kind of made him like Grimmjow so prepare for a lot of cursing and if ya don't like then you can just fuck off :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Just a one-night stand<strong>

"It's party it's a party it's a partay!" Ichigo shouted from the backseat of Grimmjow's car. Said person was in the front seat driving and trying really hard not to punch the berry straight in the face. He knew it would be a bad idea for all of them to take shots before they left the house, because he knew good and well that ichigo would get carried away and as you can see from all the fucking yelling he's doing, he's all carried away.

"Shiro tell your brother to shut the fuck up before I run the car off a fucking bridge," Grimmjow growled as he looked over to the albino who looked amused by the whole situation. Turning around he grabbed the front of his twin's shirt and roughly brought their lips together.

"Ichi calm the fuck down alright," Shiro said smoothly and Ichigo still dazed by the kiss just nodded his head and sat back into his seat.

"That's not what I meant," Grimmjow huffed as he turned a corner. Shiro just snickered as he looked towards his blue-headed friend a smile on his face.

"Well he's quiet now," Shiro replied. Grimmjow just shook his head in disapproval, his eyebrows together in a concentrating manner. "I still don't understand how your parents are so cool about you guys being together," he said.

"Well when you have someone as hot as Ichigo you just can't help but fuck him," Shiro said a sly smile on his face.

Grimmjow didn't know how to reply to that so he just kept his mouth shut. He wondered if his mom would ever marry again, and end up having a sister or a brother or something. He secretly hoped that that would never happen; he like the way his life is, he didn't want a new dad, didn't want any siblings, and he didn't want that to change.

Turning another corner, Renji's house finally came into view. The whole cul-de-sac was filled with cars, some people had to park down the street it was crazy. Pulling onto the dirt road he parked not too far from the mansion that was Renji's house. Getting out of the car Grimmjow couldn't help but smile to himself, this party was the biggest one before school started. And every year something amazing always happens to him and hopefully it will again.

As the three made their way to the front door of Renji's house the first thing they all see is Nnoitra and Telsa making out in front of it. Ichigo made a gagging sound in the back-round making Shiro laugh, Grimmjow who was slightly annoyed at the fact that someone would make out right in front of the door, shoved Nnoitra to the side and walked in; calling get a room as he went with the twins snickering behind them.

The entire house was filled with people, probably from school and the music was loud. Cups littered the floor as well as food; Grimmjow safely maneuvered his way to the kitchen where he saw Renji talking to some guy.

"Renji my man how ya been?" Grimmjow asked a huge smirk on his face as he gave the guy who was standing next to the red-head a once over. Renji who didn't see his friend until a hand clapped on his shoulder making him jump in surprise.

"Slow as ever I see," Grimmjow teased, he laughed when Renji's face got red.

"You know you could have stayed home," Renji retorted. Grimmjow scoffed.

"Now now you can't have a party without the king," Grimmjow said jokingly. Renji just rolled his eyes before flicking Grimmjow in the nose. "Don't you have to go fuck somebody right about now?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

"Hey at least I get some," Grimmjow replied, the guy who Renji was talking to laughed at the comment making the red-head mad. He shoved Grimmjow, "Fuck off," he yelled. Grimmjow who was still stumbling knocked right into somebody.

"Jesus….seriously." Grimmjow turned around to see a raven-haired kid wiping off his shirt. Grimmjow righted himself before standing correctly on his feet.

"Ah shit my bad….didn't mean to," Grimmjow said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. The guy looked up with an annoyed look.

"Jee thanks but that's still not gonna get the stain out of my shirt," he retorted. Grimmjow's eyebrow twitched in an irritated manner.

"Ya little prick I just said I didn't mean to," he growled. The guy's eyes narrowed into slits, "The least you could do is get me another one," he stated icily.

"Tch the hell I will," Grimmjow said as he started to walk away, but the guy held out his foot and tripped him, sending Grimmjow to the floor.

"Oops didn't mean to," the guy said before walking off.

Grimmjow righted himself again he tried to find that prick who tripped him, but he was long gone. Bastard. Then out of nowhere Renji comes and knocks him on the back of his head. "The hell was that for…the fucks wrong with you?" Grimmjow shouted.

Renji just shook his head in disappointment, "No what fuck is wrong with you, do you even know who you were talking to just now?" Renji asked as they made their way to the kitchen to get some drinks.

"The prick that tripped me?" Grimmjow questioned sourly. Renji chuckled at that "Yes," he answered simply.

"Nope and I don't really give a fuck," Grimmjow said as he sat on the stool. Renji nearly dropped his drink on the floor, "Are fucking kidding me that was Ulquiorra Schiffer, the Ulquiorra Schiffer!" Renji explained.

"Ooo did someone say Ulquiorra Schiffer," Shiro drawled as he walked over to the table with a drunken Ichigo hanging off him. Grimmjow eyebrow scrunched together confusingly, everyone seemed to know this Ulquiorra Schiffer, "What so special about him?" he asked curiously. Everyone seemed to freeze in place; even Ichigo seemed too looked at him like he was a dumbass or something.

"He's like the best fuck ever god your slow," Renji said as he rolled his eyes. "Oh and how would you know?" Grimmjow asked.

"Because he's my cousin," Renji said simply. Shiro started to laugh at Grimmjow expression while the red-head just sipped at his drink nonchalantly.

"Well how come ya didn't tell me sooner," Grimmjow growled, I mean he knew that prick tripped him and all but he was cute.

"Hmm I thought I told you….oh well," he said as he waved his hand dismissively. Grimmjow's eyebrow twitched at this, Renji was such an ass, and he got from his stool to go find this so called Ulquiorra Schiffer. After a while he found the cute raven-haired kid dancing with some guy with a tattoo on his face….actually it was the guy Renji was talking to. Being the sly cat he is, he worked his way into the moving bodies until he was beside Ulquiorra. He took the pale hand and twirled him around so that he was against his chest, Ulquiorra looked up.

"Well looky here, come back to spill more soda on my shirt?" Ulquiorra asked with a smirk, he knew that this guy would come back to find him.

"Hmm not this time just to dance…..and maybe fuck and then dance some more," Grimmjow said smiling. Ulquiorra let out a chuckle he could already tell that this was going to be a good night. The music was getting louder and more people were coming onto the dance floor, with their cups filled with alcohol.

"How about we skip this dance thing and get straight to the fucking?" Ulquiorra asked his face pressed against Grimmjow's chest, as he swayed his body back in forth with the music slowly. Grimmjow instantly felt a hard on starting to come on as Ulquiorra pressed his leg closer to his crotch. With a growl I grabbed his arm and went up the stairs; opening a random door I rushed in with Ulquiorra in tow. Once the door was closed I slammed him against the door, my mouth instantly on his neck.

"I'm guessing….you're the dominant type?" Ulquiorra breathed as he moved his neck to the side where Grimmjow could get more room. Grimmjow trailed his tongue up from the raven's neck to his cheek, and then he hovered his lips.

"Damn right I am…..hope you're not one," Grimmjow whispered huskily. Ulquiorra chuckled at this, "No my good friend," Ulquiorra started his hand undoing the buttons on Grimmjow's pants, then it traveled inside his boxers, grabbing the others hard member; squeezing it not to softly, "But I am an aggressive uke you could say," he whispered. Grimmjow's cock stirred in his pants at the sound of Ulquiorra's voice, it was a definite turn on. He started to walk back towards the bed, Ulquiorra's hand still in his boxers slowly torturing him.

Grimmjow was now on his back and Ulquiorra between his legs. His boxers were long gone now and the raven was now sucking on his head and god was it wonderful, never in his life had a blowjob felt this well before. "Pretty good with your mouth there," I commented as he worked his way up to my face.

"Yah it's one of my specialties," he said with a smirk. Grimmjow was starting to like this guy more and more with each passing second, he was pretty happy that he spilled that drink over his shirt or he wouldn't be here right now. Grimmjow's hand traveled lower and landed on the others hip, and quickly flipped them over.

"Now let me show you one of my specialties," Grimmjow purred into Ulquiorra's ear before holding up two fingers in front of said persons' face. Ulquiorra looked up at him with a confused look on his face, sitting up slightly he gave Grimmjow a disapproving look.

"If we're going to have sex, were gonna do it my way," Ulquiorra told him before he fully sat up and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, he climbed up into his lap and positioned himself over Grimmjow's hard erection. He slowly guided himself down a groan falling from his lips. Grimmjow tightened his arms around Ulquiorra's waist pulling him closer, "So you're the type to take it hard and rough?" he questioned as he buried his face in the others neck.

"Fuck yes now move," Ulquiorra hissed and not a moment too soon did Grimmjow started to thrust his hips forward the feeling of Ulquiorra slamming his body back down as he slammed up was an amazing. He pushed Ulquiorra back down onto the bed and held his wrist above his head, as he pushed in harder and harder.

"Jesus fuck…..hit there again!" Ulquiorra cried as he wrapped his legs tightly around Grimmjow's waist. Grimmjow smiled at this he found the others prostate and he loved the reaction he was getting; he was having the time of his life fucking this kid, it was even better that he liked it hard….just his types.

"Ah…..it amazes me at how….fucking big you are," Ulquiorra said breathlessly as he looked at Grimmjow's face. Said person just smirked before his hand traveled down to Ulquiorra's neglected cock and started to stroke it. He loved the sounds Ulquiorra was making, and the facial expression that he made was turning him on even more. He let out a low groan as he came inside of Ulquiorra, with the other following close behind. Grimmjow flopped over onto his back trying to calm his breathing he had to admit that was the best fuck he'd ever had.

"You're pretty fucking good," Ulquiorra commented after a while, Grimmjow merely shook his head in agreement.

"Too bad you're just a one-night stand," he added as he started to put his clothes back on. Grimmjow knew that this was just a quick fuck at a party, but for some reason those words kind of hurt…..just a bit. He looked up to see Ulquiorra completely dressed again, his hand on the doorknob. "Guess I'll I see yah around then," he said before walking out.

Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair, "Yah guess so," he said quietly to himself.

* * *

><p>Well here's the first chapter, hope some of you find the story worth sticking around for.<p>

Love U Ulquiorra


	2. Can We Talk

_X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X_

**Can We Talk**

"Yo there Grimm why the long face?" Ichigo asked as he sat in the seat next to his blue-headed friend. Grimmjow merely sighed before putting his head down on the desk, mumbling something incoherent to the other. Ichigo looked confused, his eyebrows scrunched together; wondering what could possibly make Grimmjow so quiet…on the first day of school to.

"Shiro?" he asked as he stopped in front of his brothers desk, the latter looked up from the book he was reading, giving him a "what the hell now look".

"What's wrong with Grimmjow….he's all depressed?" Ichigo asked. Nnoitra came out of nowhere with a smirk on his face an arm around the berry's shoulder.

"Wellll," he drawled out, "I heard that he got dumped last night at the party," Nnoitra snickered. Ichigo looked at the tall boy shocked, Grimmjow….the Grimmjow get dumped, now that's something that never happens.

"I know tragic isn't it," Shiro put in as he went back to his book. Nnoitra was just about to say something but the teacher walked in telling everyone to take their seats.

Grimmjow was still sulking in his chair; his whole body was shaking with anger because of what his friends were saying. However he didn't have the energy to do anything about it, he was still a little put off about what Ulquiorra said. I mean he knew it was just a fuck, but when they were doing it he'd never felt that good before. Actually he never felt like that with anybody he fucked before, Ulquiorra was different. Sighing for the millionth time today he picked his head up off the desk to see the very person he was thinking about.

"Hey, im Ulquiorra,"

Grimmjow sat up a little straighter in his desk he didn't know that Ulquiorra was going to be at this school. He looked over to Renji who was smiling like a Cheshire cat, that bastard could at least told him.

"Hmm why don't you take a seat next to Grimmjow there," the teacher said as he was went back to writing something on the board.

Ulquiorra, who was looking at Grimmjow with a playful glow in his eyes, walked over and sat to the right of him. The latter was trying really hard not to look over to the raven, because he knew if he did he wouldn't be able to look away. Throughout the whole class Grimmjow was having the urge to just jump Ulquiorra and fuck him over the desk….yah that image will forever stay in his mind.

"Psst….Grimmjow,"

He slid his eyes over to see Ulquiorra staring over at him with those emerald doe eyes. It was like he was frozen for a spilt second that was the one thing that he didn't forget about the other. Those eyes were so pretty, so bright, he found it amusing that they would get wider when he came; you would think a person would clench there's shut, but no like he said Ulquiorra was…..different.

"Yah," he answered. Ulquiorra smiled it was a small one but Grimmjow saw it. "Think I could borrow your notes?" he asked.

"Uh….sure," he replied as he handed over his notebook, our hand brushing together slightly making Grimmjow blush furiously. Ulquiorra chuckled before settling back into his seat; copying the notes from the notebook. While Grimmjow just stared at his hands wondering why he was acting like such a little girl, he'd never acted like this around anyone he fucked but this….this was just getting out of hand.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra peeked over to look at Grimmjow, the guy honestly look like he was going to have mental breakdown or something. He knew what he said was a little harsh but come on, it was nothing but a fuck….that's it right. Ulquiorra huffed before looking down at the others notebook; he has some nice handwriting for a rough looking guy like him he thought. Once he was finished he tapped Grimmjow's shoulder and the latter nearly jumped out of his own skin.<p>

"Here ya go," Ulquiorra he said a small smile on his face. He saw the faint blush on Grimmjow's face, the two little pieces of hair falling into his face. Ulquiorra wasn't going to lie to himself; this guy was pretty hot, sexy even.

"Thanks," he answers as he takes the notebook from Ulquiorra's hand. The bell finally rings and everyone shuffles out of class. Ulquiorra shifted his bag over his shoulder as he stared over to Grimmjow who was just standing up to leave.

"What class do you have next?" Ulquiorra asked. He watches as the other ran a hand through his long hair, his face scrunches up trying to remember.

"Oh I got gym….what about you?" he asked. "Same here," Ulquiorra replied.

"Ehh you guys talkin' without us?" Shiro moped as he worked his way in between the two, throwing an arm around Grimmjow's shoulder.

"You two should stop flirting and head on over to class hmm?" Ichigo put his two cents in. Grimmjow looked over to the berry with an irritated look on his face.

"God you guys are annoying," Renji said as he pushed Shiro off of Grimmjow. They all headed out of the classroom. "….Ulquiorra you want me to show were the gym is?" Renji asked, being the ever so kind cousin.

Ulquiorra looked over and smiled, "No Grimmjow said he'll walk with me since we have the same class." Renji gave him a surprised look, and then turned to Grimmjow who was giving Ulquiorra I-never-said-that-look.

"Uh…yah sure," he said dumbly, messing with the end of his hair.

"Hmm well then, guess we'll see ya guys later," the twins said as they walked down a different hallway.

"Well Grimmjow make sure you don't get yourself lost," Renji smirked before walking away.

* * *

><p>"Tch, your cousin is a bastard," Grimmjow growled as he started walking towards the gym.<p>

"Yah he can be an asshole when he wants to," Ulquiorra answered. Grimmjow looked down at the raven that was walking with complete posture; head held high, he was such a proper person. But to think that he goes around fucking other people just to do it and he was pretty sure there was nothing proper about that.

They finally reached the gym, but lucky for them they got a free day since it was only the first day of school. The two were sitting on the bleachers outside just watching everyone else lounge around doing nothing.

"We should hang out," Ulquiorra suddenly says and Grimmjow turns his head to look over at him. "Not like a date or anything, but to just get to know each other," he added. Grimmjow was kind of upset that Ulquiorra didn't want a date but was happy enough that the guy wanted to hang out but something was still bothering him.

"Why do you want to hang out with me when you acted like ya didn't want anything to do with me last night?" he asked. Grimmjow could tell that the other was thinking about it, the way his face was so serious….concentrated.

"I like you," he said simply. Now Grimmjow was completely confused, "B…Bu**—**"I know what I said, but your different," he mumbled.

Grimmjow chuckled, to think he was worrying about this since last night; trying to think of plans to make this kid fall in love with him. However the other was already a step ahead of him, but hey he didn't have a problem with that at all.

He looked over to see Ulquiorra with a blush across his face, he laughed again. "The hell are you laughing at?" the raven said annoyed. Grimmjow smiled before reaching over and grabbing Ulquiorra's chin in between his fingers and kissing him lightly on the lips. "You're so cute," he whispered. This made the other blush even more; once again he wondered why everyone thinks that Ulquiorra is such a hard-ass when he really wasn't.

"So is that a yes?" he said after a while. "Yah why not."

* * *

><p><strong>-Later that Day- <strong>

Grimmjow was just walking out of his last class with the twins when Renji and Ulquiorra came over. After going to their lockers they all made their way out the school, free from the first day. Grimmjow slowed down his walking so he was in step with Ulquiorra and let the rest of them take the front.

"So did you want to go anywhere specifically?" he asked.

"Hmm I heard there was a nice ice cream shop just up the street from here….we could walk actually," Ulquiorra answered as he looked up to Grimmjow.

"That's fine I don't mind," Grimmjow said with a smile. Suddenly he was flicked on the nose by a certain red-head.

"Danmit Renji what the fuck is your problem?" Grimmjow seethed as he rubbed his now red nose. Renji just gave him a serious stare before grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the rest of the group.

"Where are taking Ulquiorra?" Renji asked. Grimmjow looked at his best-friend with a confused look, "He wanted to go to this ice cream shop up the road to hang out," he said, "Why do you ask?" he added. Renji gave him a knowing look, like he was up to no good or something. "What?" I asked.

"Don't try anything Grimmjow, im serious" Renji warned.

"Are you accusing of me of doing something like that in public?" Grimmjow felt offended by this, I mean he loved having sex that's no lie, but he wouldn't take advantage of Ulquiorra like that.

"I know how you are and Ulquiorra may seem all hard on the outside, but once you really get to know him…." Renji trailed off not wanting to continue his sentence.

Grimmjow ran hand threw his hair a little put off with Renji's word but his choose to ignore it, "Don't worry I won't do anything to him," I stated seriously. The red-head just nodded before walking back over to the three who was leaning against Shiro's car.

"Alright let's go im tired," Ichigo complained as he climbed into the car, Shiro rolled his eyes before sitting in the driver's seat and Renji doing the same on the opposite side.

"Catch you guys tomorrow," Grimmjow called over his back as he grabbed Ulquiorra's hand and led them down the sidewalk towards the shop.

"Hmmm where they goin'," Shiro asked, curious.

"To talk," Renji said simply.

* * *

><p><strong>-Ice cream shop- <strong>

Grimmjow sat there across from Ulquiorra staring at him with amazement. The guy went through three bowls of chocolate ice cream and was not working on his fourth while he himself was not even half finished with his. He watched as the raven pushed away the bowl that was now empty aside and linked his fingers together in front of him, his chin settled on top. At this I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"What?" he asked his eyes narrowing slightly. Grimmjow waved him off dismissively before settling back in to the booth.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked. He watched as Ulquiorra gave a smile and leaned forward on the table.

"I want to get to know you," he said happily, "What do you want to know?" Grimmjow asked not really sure what the other wants to hear.

"Hmm anything," he answered. Grimmjow just nodded his head before running a hand threw his hair.

So with that being said Grimmjow explained things about himself like how; long it took to grow his hair out, that his favorite color is blue, he has a soft spot for cats, and a whole bunch of other things that he enjoyed for fun. However there was something that he wanted to talk about but wasn't sure he could and it looked like Ulquiorra could tell.

"If you tell me your sob story I'll tell you mine," he said looking out the window. Grimmjow looked at him a little surprised but not that all shocked, Ulquiorra looked like the type of person to hide something dark but he was one to do it to. But it was best to get everything out now so they wouldn't say something to trigger some sad emotions.

Grimmjow let a sigh escape his lips, "Well it happened when I was thirteen I just came from school and I was really tired because of practice all I wanted to do was go straight to my bed but I knew that I wouldn't happen because of my dad. To sum it all up my dad was a top class asshole in every way, he hated my guts and I could never understand why. Well that day he was really drunk and he was really in a bad mood, usually if he was he would take it out on my mom, but she had to work late so he took it out on me. It was that day that I figured out why he hated me so much, he told me that I was a mistake that I wasn't supposed to be born, that I was an accident and he said that he hated my mother because of it to. That was also the day I was nearly killed by him, but if ya would have saw me you would probably think I was, however my mom finally came home and she freaked called the police and now the fuckers in jail."

He finally looked up from his hands to see Ulquiorra crying…holy shit, "Why the fuck are you crying?" Grimmjow exclaimed, "I….I'm sorry," he didn't why he apologize he just felt like he needed to.

"That's so fucking….terrible," Ulquiorra sniffed as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. Grimmjow didn't know what to do in this situation, he didn't _do _tears he wasn't good and consoling people.

"U...Ulquiorra its fine don't worry about it," Grimmjow said trying to calm the other down. He watched as the other broke out in giggles.

"You're so cute when you're flustered," Ulquiorra said amusingly. Grimmjow's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, this guy is really something else, but the other only waved his hand dismissively.

"Anyway my sob story is a little more….brutal I guess you can say," Ulquiorra started. "My parents hated each other, well more like my father hated my mother and im not gonna lie I hated her to. She was self-centered prick and all she did was bitch and moan about everything, always asking my father for money and spending it on alcohol and whole bunch of other shit for herself. But I remember one day she came in my room and slapped me….for no reason what so ever, I at the time was only ten so I didn't know what I did wrong, but you would think that a ten year old kid would cry but I didn't. I got back up and kicked her in the shin; she overreacted and screams like a little bitch." He stopped to chuckle, "Then my dad came in and asked what happened, I told him and he got mad, she was trying to get back up but dad kicked her in the stomach and out the room. Somehow she ended up falling down the stairs and she pretty much died after that my dad called police and claimed that she slip and fell and that was that."

Grimmjow sat there a little shocked at the story Ulquiorra just told him, it was little disturbing at how he thought this was funny.

"Well then….our lives suck," Grimmjow said trying to break up the awkwardness. Ulquiorra smirked, "Yah pretty much," he answered.

"Hmm let's go it's getting pretty late," Grimmjow said as he stood up from the booth. He looked over to see Ulquiorra still looking out the window, a content look on his face.

"I like you," he said softly as he peered over to Grimmjow who blushed at the comment.

"I….I like you to," Grimmjow stuttered. Ulquiorra chuckled as he stood up and headed for the door.

"You're so cute," Ulquiorra called over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Holy chizz I know I haven't updated in a while so yah sorry about that. But anyway there are like a bunch of people who've been faving and reviewing my stories lately and I just want to thank ya cuz yall are the best. I would shout-outs but like I said there were a lot soooo yah Thanks: 3<p>

Love U Ulquiorra


	3. The Abandoned Class Room

_X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X_

_Review people Review_

**The Abandoned Class room**

* * *

><p>After talking to Ulquiorra at the Ice Cream shop he felt like he knew the other a little more which made him feel good. He just walked inside his house when he was greeted with a bottle flying to his face, but thankfully he caught it in his hand just in time. He sighed his mom was probably out trying to find some guy to go out with again, or something happened to the guys she was guying out recently.<p>

"Mom will ya chill the fuck out," Grimmjow said as he walked over to the kitchen where he found his mother on the counter smoking a cigarette a bottle of wine next to her. Grimmjow gave her a sympathetic look; he knew his mother only got like this when something happened with some guy.

He walked over cautiously and took the wine glass out of his mother's hand and helped her down from the counter. It was then that she started crying, holding on to his shirt like it was her lifeline. Grimmjow lifted her up into his arms and carried her upstairs and to her room. He really hated seeing his mom like this, the guy who did this better be lucky that he doesn't know him or he would personally beat the shit out of him.

After laying his mom down on the bed, he brushed her ocean-green hair from her face; the scar that ran over her nose showing. This is what made him angry the most; this scar will always be a reminder of why he didn't want his mom going out with anybody else. Because what's to say that he ends up like his father, he wouldn't have it, he will make sure no guy will come between him and his mom.

Once he made sure his mom was comfortable he got up and headed to the door to go to his own room.

"Thanks Grimm….love you," his mom said from the bed. Grimmjow smiled, "Love you to mom," he said before walking out.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra was feeling content about the conversation he had with Grimmjow, it was highly amusing at how the other got so flustered about every little thing. He was sitting on the couch watching a movie when his father came in a scowl on his face.<p>

"How was the date?" Ulquiorra questioned a small smile on his face; his father came over and fell onto the couch, his head resting on his sons lap.

"Fucking terrible," he muttered. Ulquiorra was happy that it didn't work out; he didn't want his father going out with those women, they were all disgusting in his eyes. It always reminded him of his mother, the hag, he was pretty happy that she's dead. This was partly the reason why he was gay…women just really made his skin crawl.

"She was a prick anyway," Ulquiorra hissed remembering the way she walked into the house like she already owned it or something. He heard his father sigh before getting up, his square-shaped glasses crooked on his nose, his brown hair disheveled. It was bad enough that his father had a business to run, but with all this emotional stuff going on isn't good for him. He watched as the other trudged up the stairs and to his room. Ulquiorra couldn't help but feel bad; I mean as much as he hated women, he didn't like seeing his father like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

Grimmjow just woke up and was instantly feeling like crap, maybe it was because it was only Tuesday and was ready for the weekend. Anyway he rolled out of bed and got ready for school, once doing that he went downstairs to see his mom happily making him breakfast.

"Morning Grimm," she beamed as she set a plate in front of him. See this was the thing with his mom, she would be sad one day but then the next day she's all smiles and happiness. However he would rather see her like this than how she was acting yesterday.

"Morning mom," Grimmjow replied tiredly as he started to eat his food. Minutes later she joined him at the table with a smile.

"So how was your first day I forgot to ask?" she said. Grimmjow swallowed his pancakes before answering.

"Eh, it was okay I guess met this guy**—"**Was he cute?" his mom interrupted with a bright smile on her face.

Grimmjow choked on his orange juice he grabbed a napkin to wipe his mouth; clearing his throat he glared over at his mom, yah she knew he was gay however she was always in his business about it. By the looks of things she was enjoying torturing him. But he couldn't help but think about Ulquiorra and what they did over the weekend, his face instantly went red.

"Im taking that as a yes hmm" she said with a smile as she gave her son a knowing look.

Grimmjow saw this look before and that was his signal to get the hell out of there before she starts asking a whole bunch of questions.

"Well thanks for breakfast mom I'll see ya later," Grimmjow said as he kissed his mom on the cheek and headed quickly out the door.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra felt something jab him in the side, trying to turn, he was suddenly falling onto the floor. Blinking in surprise he looked up to see his father looking down at him with a smile on his face. His hair was back in its original place, waves and all; although his glasses were missing and Ulquiorra was kind of wondering how the hell his father walked up to his room without falling over something.<p>

"Wakey wakey," his father said with smile. Ulquiorra grumbled something under his breath before sitting up and wiping his eyes.

"Don't you have stuff do other than annoy the fuck out me this early in the morning?" Ulquiorra said as he looked around for his towel. His father laughed before grabbing the towel that was hanging off of a nearby chair.

"Here," he said as he threw the towel at Ulquiorra's face, "Thanks," Ulquiorra muttered but couldn't help but smile. See this was a regular thing in his household, he and his father were really close and joking around like this just proves it.

After taking a shower Ulquiorra headed downstairs to get some breakfast. He walked over to the pantry to get the usual pop-tarts he eats every morning. But when he took the box out there was none left, hearing his father walk in he looked over to him; a pop-tart hanging from his mouth.

"Really dad….really?" Ulquiorra huffed as he slammed the pantry door. He watched as his father bit into the pop-tart before answering.

"What?" he said innocently as he sat down at the table, opening his brief case.

"You ate my last pop-tart!" Ulquiorra exclaimed angrily.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch I saved the other one for you, it should be popping up any minute now," he said. As if on cue the toaster made a ding sound and there was his pop-tart, steamed and ready to eat. Ulquiorra made his way over and started to eat his breakfast, "Thanks," he muttered.

"Oh I forgot to ask you," he started as Ulquiorra looked up to his father staring at him through his glasses, a smirk on his face. "How was school?" he asked

"Eh nothing special really," Ulquiorra said remembering what happened yesterday.

"Hmmm did you make any new friends?" he questioned. Ulquiorra instantly thought about Grimmjow, but he was hardly a friend….way much more than that actually.

"Yah guess you could say that," he replied. His father gave him a look a smile on his face, "Oh really…is he a cutie?" he said boldly. Ulquiorra could practically hear the amusement is his father voice and was wearing on his nerves however when he got like this, he couldn't just ignore him.

"Im not even going to answer that," he stated, his face turning a bright red. His father started to laugh it was rare to see his son blush like this.

"No need to be embarrassed?" he said. Ulquiorra stood up from the table as he glances over to the clock.

"Are you working late again today?" He asked, slinging his bookbag over his shoulder.

"Sadly yes, there's a new member joining the company today and I got stuck to show her the ropes," he said with a sigh.

Ulquiorra snorted, "Sucks to be you then," he said with a smile. His father gave him a tired look, so he went over and hugged him.

"Love you dad," Ulquiorra called out as he headed out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>In Class<strong>

Grimmjow was sitting in the back talking to the twins, they were yapping about how their mom walked in on them having sex. He still found it hard to believe that their parents were okay with that, but hey he wasn't judging.

"The look on her face was priceless," Ichigo said tears forming in his eyes from laughing so hard.

"You guys are impossible," Grimmjow chuckled.

"It was her fault there was sign outside the door," Shiro said with smirk as he put an arm around Ichigo's shoulder.

"Yo guys what's up," Renji said as he sat down in one of the chairs a smile on his face. Everyone noticed at how cheerful the red-head looked, his hair was even down today which was saying something.

"What's got you all cheery?" Grimmjow asked his own hair out as well.

"Remember the guy I was talking to at the party?" Renji asked.

"The one with the tattoo on his face?" Ichigo said as Renji nodded his head yes.

"Yah well that tattoo on his face isn't there for nothing," He said proudly. The three all looked at him confused….but after a while they all got it.

"God you guys are slow," came a voice from behind the three. Ulquiorra who heard the whole thing was looking at the three like idiots; even he understood what Renji meant however he figured out that his little circle of friends weren't the brightest crayons in the box.

"Ulquiorra where'd you come from?" Grimmjow asked as he tugged the other into his lap. The twins snickered at this.

"The prick I call my mother," he answered sarcastically. Renji laughed at this, Ulquiorra hated his mother so much he thought.

"No really you were late for class…actually it's almost over?" Renji asked a little curious as to where his little cousin could be.

"Don't worry about it," Ulquiorra said with a smile. The four gave him a look but the bell rung telling them it was time to switch classes. They all got up and headed out the door, Grimmjow held back and waited for Ulquiorra so he could ask what was really going on. Upon seeing him he opened his mouth to say something but the other just grabbed his arm.

"You won't believe what I found down stairs," Ulquiorra said excitedly as he opened a door that led to a stair case…a dusty one at that.

"Ulquiorra where the hell are we going?" Grimmjow asked as they stopped in front of a door. Ulquiorra slid it opened a smile on his face.

"Look it's an abandoned room," Ulquiorra said quite proud that he found something this cool. Grimmjow was staring at the other like he lost his mind or something.

"You brought me all the way down here to a dusty old classroom…..and during our free period," Grimmjow asked incredulous. Ulquiorra turned around and huffed, does this idiot not see the fun in all this.

"Are you kidding," he asked, he grabbed Grimmjow by the front of his shirt and dragged him inside. He worked his way to the desk that was behind him and sat down.

"You're in old classroom….with no one but me and nothing comes to your mind," he asked. Grimmjow who still didn't see the opportunity that was befalling him look at the raven confused; Im surrounded by idiots Ulquiorra thought.

He stood up from the desk and walked over to Grimmjow, getting into his personal space.

"Let's see if this will function in your head," Ulquiorra started slowly, "Im horny as hell, were in an empty room, and I want you to fuck me against that desk over there….get it now?" he questioned.

Grimmjow gave him an "oh" look, "Why didn't you just say that in the first place," Grimmjow growled as he back the other up against the desk a smile on his face.

"Because that would've been too complicated," Ulquiorra said as he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind….just fuck me," Ulquiorra said.

Love U Ulquiorra


	4. The Abandoned Class Room Part 2

_X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X_

**The Abandon Room Part 2**

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra watched as Grimmjow walked towards him with a lustful look in his eyes. Just looking at him was turning him on greatly. He seated himself on the desk, his legs spread wide for the other who had a look of excitement on his face. Grimmjow walked over and gently pushed him down onto the desk, working his way in between his legs. Moving on top of him, Grimmjow leaned down and captured Ulquiorra's lips in a hot kiss, his tongue coming out to tangle with the others. Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck to bring him down closer. Grimmjow started to undo the button on Ulquiorra's jeans while the raven ravished his mouth fiercely. He smirked when Ulquiorra gasped when Grimmjow's hand rubbed the bulge inside his boxers. Grimmjow slowly slid those boxers of Ulquiorra's pale legs and let them dropped to the floor, blue eyes raked over the raven's appearance which was quite slutty in a way.<p>

He was on his back with his legs spread for him, his lips slightly parted as he breathed heavily through them; emerald eyes half-lidded with lust. Grimmjow soon couldn't help himself so he leaned over and grabbed Ulquiorra's cock in his mouth, his tongue teasing the slit. He heard the other groan instantly hands finding its way into his blue hair, tugging occasionally. Grimmjow ran his tongue down the member while his hands found their way to the raven's balls. He heard a pleasing gasp from above as he continued to fondle the other.

"F…..Faster," Ulquiorra gasped as he pushed Grimmjow's head further down on his cock. Grimmjow was trying to tease the other by doing things slowly but it seemed that he tortured his boyfriend enough, so he did as he was told. He started to bob his head faster, _up down up down _it was very arousing to hear the groan of pleasure Ulquiorra was giving. He could obviously tell that he was the screamer type of guy during something like this.

"….Ngh im gonna cum," Ulquiorra groaned as he let his head fall back onto the desk, his eyes going wide. But suddenly the feeling of exploding was gone, curious he looked down to see Grimmjow removing his mouth from his arousal.

"Hah…..why'd…you stop," He asked. Grimmjow just smiled before picking the raven up making him wrap his legs around the others waist.

"I want you to cum while im inside you," Grimmjow said as he sat down in the chair that was behind the desk. Ulquiorra licked his lips in anticipation he had a feeling that this was going to be fun, he felt the head of Grimmjow's cock press slightly at his hole.

"G…Grimmjow….come on," he whined. Grimmjow smirked before snapping his hips forward, completely burying himself in that delicious heat. He groaned in pleasure as Ulquiorra started to rotate his hips in a circular motion. Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around the others neck so his chin was resting on Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Fuck me hard Grimm," Ulquiorra breathed into Grimmjow's ear as his hands weaved its way into blue locks. Grimmjow smiled before picking up the pace with his thrusts, the moans coming from Ulquiorra motivated him to go faster; wanting to hear more of that beautiful voice. He bent his head down to suck on Ulquiorra's neck his tongue mapping that porcelain skin. Ulquiorra moved his head to the side so Grimmjow could have more room to mark him; he let out a low moan when Grimmjow started to suck the skin by his collarbone, which was probably the most sensitive part on his body….well his nipples were to but he didn't want Grimmjow to find that out.

"So…good..." Grimmjow murmured as he buried his face in raven hair. His hands left Ulquiorra hips and traveled to his chest, his fingers brushing over those pink nipples. He felt the others body shudder completely as a loud moan fell from his lips. This instantly perked Grimmjow's interest; wanting to see that look on Ulquiorra's face again he ran his finger over that nipple again.

"…Ngh...Fuck Grimmjow," Ulquiorra cried as he tugged on Grimmjow's hair. The feeling of being filled up was getting overwhelming, and Grimmjow playing with his nipples (which was his weak point) was not helping at all. Soon enough he threw his head back, emerald eyes wide as his orgasm ripped through him like lighting; coating his stomach as well as Grimmjow's with his seed.

"Mm…..god….Ulquiorra," Grimmjow groaned as he came inside Ulquiorra his thrusts slowing down after a while.

Minutes went by as they stayed like that in the chair, just reveling in the afterglow of sex….school sex actually, but sex nonetheless. Ulquiorra shifted on Grimmjow's lap so he could look at the other who had his eyes closed. It was then that Ulquiorra noticed that Grimmjow was so damn cute and handsome, he chuckled at that; Grimmjow would probably be mad using the word cute to describe him.

"What are giggling at?" Grimmjow asked as he looked down. Ulquiorra just smiled before getting up and sitting back on the table again, crossing his legs.

"There's some towels in that closet back there," he said as he pointed to the back of the classroom. Grimmjow looked at him with amused grin on his face, "You pretty much planned this didn't you?" he asked.

"Hmm maybe," he answered.

* * *

><p>When the two finally cleaned up and put their clothes back on, they both noticed that they were completely late for their next class. Meaning they fucked throughout their whole free period. They both came to the door of their classroom, too scared to open the door. Luckily someone must of noticed them because the door swung open revealing Shiro with that cocky grin on his face.<p>

"You guys are late," He stated obviously as he let them in. The first thing Ulquiorra noticed was that they completed interrupted the teachers lecture, and was now giving them an irritated look. Grimmjow shifted nervously under the teacher stare, he was never fond of someone staring at him.

"May I ask why you two are late?" he asked. Ulquiorra was just about to say something but Grimmjow cut in first.

"Actually he got lost…and I helped him," he said smoothly. Ulquiorra quickly shook his head in agreement a meek smile on his face. The teacher gave them a wary look before waving his head dismissively towards the desks. As they walked to their desks, Grimmjow couldn't help but see the look on Renji's face. He was certainly mad about something and he was pretty sure he wasn't going to hear the end of it once class was over.

Not even ten minutes later did the bell ring for lunch and everyone rushed out the classroom. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were just walking out the door when Renji and the twins came behind them.

"So why were you guys _really _late?" Shiro drawled, flinging his arm over Grimmjow's shoulder he looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

"None of your damn business," He replied.

"I think it is _my _business," Renji stated as he fell in step with Ulquiorra who was trying to avoid this conversation. It was one thing having family in the same school but it was another when that family is so damn protective And as he thought about this, he could hear Renji and Grimmjow arguing about his well-being and it was getting annoying as fuck.

"Renji," Ulquiorra said as he stopped, making the rest of the group stopped. His cousins face was as red as his hair right now, it was amazing at someone can do mad over nothing.

"What were you guys doing?" he seethed. Ulquiorra saw Grimmjow's roll his blue eyes while the twin snickered in the back-round.

He sighed, "We fucked….in a random classroom," he said bluntly. The look on Renji's face was priceless.

* * *

><p>It was finally after school and everyone was pretty exhausted. Listening to Renji rant on about having sex in school was wrong, and that we shouldn't be doing that and blah blah blah. It was rather irritating as fuck to Ulquiorra, really it was but after a while the redhead calmed down. They were all walking to Grimmjow's house to just chill, since they had nothing better else to do. He was pretty sure his mom would be okay with it anyway, she's probably going out like she always does on Tuesdays nights.<p>

As they rounded the corner Grimmjow saw that his mom was just pulling out of the driveway, and from where he could see through the window, he could tell that she was all dressed up. She drove up to them and rolled down the window.

"Hey kitty im going out for a while, so don't destroy my house," she said as she glanced over to the others, who smiled nervously.

"….She got a nice rack for a mom," Nnoitra whispered to the twins who snickered at the comment. Telsa slapped him upside the head.

"Have some respect…jeez," the blonde hissed. Grimmjow tried hard not to punch his friend in the face, tuning them out he looked over to his mom again.

"Is a date?" he asked a little bit of worry and anger laced with his words. His mother sighed before running a hand through her green hair a small smile on her face.

"Yah met him at work, he helped me out today…real nice guy really," She said, but the look on her sons face didn't change.

"Don't worry Grimm I can handle myself…..im a big girl," She said with grin. Grimmjow stilled was worried but he trusted his mother completely.

"Okay what time will you be back?" he asked. He watched as his mother put on thoughtful look.

"Probably around ten roughly eleven," she answered.

"Hmm okay have fun," Grimmjow replied he watched as his mom drove off around the corner.

"Your mom seems nice," Ulquiorra said as he stared off at the car.

"Yah I guess," Grimmjow said, "Well come on we got the house to ourselves so we better make use of it," he added.

They all made there up the driveway and into the house, Ulquiorra was pretty impressed. The house was pretty big inside, he really didn't feel like going into detail, let's just say that it was huge.

"Hmm what should we do now," Ichigo asked as he sat on the couch followed my Shiro who sat in his brother's lap.

"How about we all play let's have sex," Nnoitra mentioned as he leered towards Telsa who's face went completely red.

"Nah im pretty sure those two had enough of that today," Renji said gazing over to his cousin. Ulquiorra huffed in annoyance, "Least I can get some," he muttered under his breath. Grimmjow laughed at this, Renji eye twitched in anger, but held back.

"How bout we all just watch a movie or something," Ichigo stated as he looked over to the racks of movies that was by the T.V.

"Hmm sounds fine with me," Telsa said.

"Sure," Ulquiorra replied as he plopped down on the floor.

"Alright then but I pick," Grimmjow said as he walked over to the rack to pick out his and his moms favorite movie.

After putting the movie in him sat down next to Ulquiorra pulling him towards his chest as he leaned back against the couch. Telsa and Nnoitra were on their stomachs next to them while the twins stayed on the couch. The title "Pineapple Express" came up and it made the group laugh.

"Nice pick," Nnoitra mused.

"Yah nothing like being high all day long," Ulquiorra said sarcastically.

"It's kind of fun actually," Shiro put in, they all turned to stare, even Ichigo.

"What?" Shiro asked half amused, "I was joking…jeez," he said.

Nobody said anything to that as their attention went back to the movie. After two movies and a whole bunch of snacks it was nine thirty and everyone was getting tired. So one by one everyone left, leaving Ulquiorra and Grimmjow in the house by themselves.

"Hey you wanna just stay over?" Grimmjow asked hoping that the other would say yes.

"Hmm he probably wouldn't care but I should call him anyway," Ulquiorra muttered sleepily.

"Well why you do that I'll go take a shower," Grimmjow said as he got up and headed upstairs.

Ulquiorra fished in his pocket for his phone, finding it he dialed his dad's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad, just wanted to ask you if I could stay at a friend's house for the night?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Sure that's fine….it's probably for the best anyway," his father said. Ulquiorra could hear giggling noises in the back-round, raising an eyebrow he wondered who he was with.

"Dad are you out with some whor-girl again," he asked curiously. He heard his father laugh and more giggling was heard.

"Yes, Ulquiorra I am out with someone, and she a real beauty, nice to, you would probably like her," his father said happily.

"Yah I doubt that," Ulquiorra said, "Anyway is it safe for me to come home in the morning, or are you guys going to be fucking all day?" he added.

"Jesus Ulquiorra," his father scoffed, "It's just a date and besides we both have work in the morning," he said.

"Hmm okay well I talk to yah later," Ulquiorra said as he hung up. Ulquiorra made his way up the stairs and into Grimmjow's room, which was also huge. It was pretty clean, neat actually; just by looking at the bed he could tell that it was a king size, and it looked pretty comfortable. He walked over and sat on the down as he waited for Grimmjow to get out the shower.

Hmmm Grimmjow in the shower, now there was something to think about while waiting. Ulquiorra was off in his little sex dream when the other finally walked in with towel on his head, and a pair of blue boxers.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow noticed Ulquiorra staring off into to space and he noticed the slight bulge in the raven's pants. He smirked at this, "Are you always this horny?" Grimmjow asked as he kissed Ulquiorra on the lips, the other moaned loudly.<p>

"Well when you're thinking about a hot guy in a shower a couple inches away from you, I just can't help but get hard," Ulquiorra said simply.

"Nice to know that you think im hot," Grimmjow murmured as he palmed Ulquiorra's arousal making the raven's head fall back in pleasure.

"Hmm are you gonna suck me off or what?" Ulquiorra asked breathlessly as he looked down at Grimmjow a lustful look in his eyes.

Grimmjow with a smile on his face slid Ulquiorra's pants and boxers off; licking his lips he wrapped his tongue around the head before bringing it inside his mouth. He sucked hard before going all the way down and deep-throating him, he heard Ulquiorra groan in pleasure he legs spreading so Grimmjow could have more room.

"Fuck Grimm faster," Ulquiorra cried his hands finding its way into Grimmjow's slightly damp hair, tugging it lightly. Grimmjow did as he was told and bobbed his head faster as he listened to the beautiful sounds the other was making.

Minutes later he came inside his mouth with a satisfying groan, Ulquiorra flopped back onto bed. While Grimmjow wiped the cum that was dripping down his chin with his towel. He threw the towel off somewhere before picking Ulquiorra up and walking towards the bathroom.

"Hmm….im sleepy, "Ulquiorra mumbled. Grimmjow just smiled before placing Ulquiorra in the tub, and started to wash him off. Five minutes later the two were in the bed with the blankets covering their bodies. Ulquiorra was snuggled up against Grimmjow while he ran his hands through raven hair.

* * *

><p>Im sorry for the lateness, my internet wanted to act like a total asshole and not work. But its all good now. =3 Review<p>

Love U Ulquiorra


	5. Just Give Them a Chance

**Just Give Them a Chance**

* * *

><p>Something loud and annoying was ringing and it was getting on Ulquiorra's nerves. Opening up his eyes all he saw was blue for a minute, but realized he was snugging up against Grimmjow's neck. Smiling to himself he sat up and looked over to see the other's alarm clock going off, Jesus it was only five-o'clock why they hell did he wake up so early in the morning. Reaching across Grimmjow's chest Ulquiorra turned the annoying device off, he was going to flop back down but he was grabbed by his arm.<p>

Looking up he saw the most adorable face that was Grimmjow's; his hair was all over the place and his eyes half-lidded with sleep, his mouth in a lazy smile.

"Good morning sleepy head," he drawled out as he ran a pale hand through tangled blue hair. Grimmjow just smiled before kissing him on the lips softly, Ulquiorra got more comfortable on Grimmjow's chest as he deepened the kiss.

They broke apart to breath, "Now this is something I could get used to," Grimmjow said breathlessly. Ulquiorra chuckled at this before brushing his lips over Grimmjow's again, "Know what I can't get used to?" he asked. Grimmjow looked confused for a minute before raising an eyebrow.

"You setting your alarm clock for five o'clock in the fucking morning, why the hell do you wake up so early!" Ulquiorra asked as he rolled over to the other side of the bed. Grimmjow was a little peeved at the change of attitude but he answered the questioned nonetheless.

"Oh, just forgot to change the time, I usually get up on Monday and Tuesday's to work-out," he said simply.

Ulquiorra just nodded his head as he looked out the window; the sun was just coming up making the sky turn orange and pink. He should probably head home; he was worried about his father. He knew that his father can take care of himself he trusted him fully, however he didn't trust the whores he's so kindly take out to dinner with. There all the same, he'll take them out, spoil them rotten then they'll have sex once, and then you'll never see that whore again. At least with his mother, she didn't cheat….she was just a total prick in the ass.

Ulquiorra sighed before climbing out the bed, "Hmm I should probably get going," he stated as he put his clothes back on. Grimmjow smiled as he watched Ulquiorra walk around the room gathering his things so he could leave. He watched as the raven bended over to pick his phone off the floor, showing his perfect ass. Growling to himself he got out the bed and walked over to Ulquiorra, and wrapped his arms around the other waist.

"Want me to drive ya home?" Grimmjow whispered in the other's ear huskily. Ulquiorra smiled at this he was finding it funny that Grimmjow was asking him to kindly take him home, but it sounded like he wanted to fuck him instead of doing that.

"No I'll walk, my house is around the corner," He said simply as he turned around in Grimmjow's arms, he smiled up him.

"Hmm are ya sure?" Grimmjow asked lowly. Ulquiorra smirked before he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow broad shoulders.

"Are you sure? Because it sounds like you want to fuck me, instead of taking me home," Ulquiorra said quietly.

Okay Ulquiorra wasn't sure with himself on this, but he swear he just heard Grimmjow purr. Looking at him, he kind of does look like a cat….an overgrown cat. Ulquiorra pictured Grimmjow with a slim blue tail, and ears on top of his head; this just made him laugh, completely ruing whatever mood Grimmjow was trying to get him into.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Grimmjow asked confused of what just happened. Ulquiorra kissed the confused 'overgrown cat" on the lips before walking out the door, yelling "see yah at school later" over his shoulder. Still confused as fuck Grimmjow just shook it off before walking into his bathroom to go take a shower, while he was in there he was hoping his mom would have breakfast on the table.

* * *

><p>After taking shower and finding some clothes to put on Ulquiorra headed down stairs to see his father at the table eating some pancakes. It brought a smile to his face to see his father happy, but he was still worried about that woman he went out with last night. He sat across from him and took one of the pancakes that were on father's plate; his father looked up.<p>

"Morning Ulquiorra," he said cheerfully. Ulquiorra tried not to show how worried/upset he was over this little date his father had. He knew that his father had his own life but it still bothered him a lot.

"Morning….you seem….happy," Ulquiorra said carefully.

"Indeed I am….last night was….it was…hm I can't explain it really," he said. Ulquiorra watched his father's expression; it was like he was on cloud nine.

"Was she that good?" he asked him. He watched as his father nearly choked on pancake, making Ulquiorra laugh.

"Jesus is that all you think about…..is that boyfriend of yours good?" his fathers asked, now it was Ulquiorra's turn to choke.

"….He's fine thank you very much….now answer my question," Ulquiorra said as he willed the blush on his face to go away.

"She was real good actually; you'll get to meet her today after school….and she has a son," he said as he got up from the table to take his plate to the sink.

"Ooo a playmate," Ulquiorra said sarcastically. His father turned around with an irritated look on his face, he walked back over to the table.

"Come now Ulquiorra don't be like that, you hate them already and you haven't even met them," he father said.

Ulquiorra looked away childishly, his arms crossed over his chest, "What if she a total prick and blows you off?" he questioned. He heard his father sigh as he ran a hand through his brown hair.

"Ulquiorra not every woman I come into contact with will be like your mother okay," he started but Ulquiorra just shook his head before grabbing his bag off the floor and headed to the door; "Make sure you're here by five," he heard his father yell as he stepped outside.

* * *

><p>He officially loved his mom…..really really really loved his mom. It was like someone replaced his kitchen with IHOP and boy was he hungry as fuck. He could smell the bacon as he came downstairs, he saw his mom happily drinking a cup of coffee. Walking over the first thing he did was fill his plate with food before sitting down.<p>

"You seem very high on cloud nine," Grimmjow commented as he ate. His mom looked up, a bright smile on her face; he had never seen such happiness on a person's face, however it kind of pissed him off, because some random guy he doesn't even know can make his mom look like that. And at this thought he completely lost his appetite.

"What' the matter kitty?" she asked.

"You and that guy…..what did yall do?" Grimmjow asked as he looks at his mom with a serious look; she smiled.

"The same thing you did with that boyfriend of yours in your room while I was out," she said a smirk on her face.

These made Grimmjow's face go completely red thinking about what happened last night. He turned his head to the side, "Grimm don't worry he was a real gentleman….were meeting him tonight by the way," She said as she bit into a muffin.

"What?" Grimmjow exclaimed, "I don't want to meet him," he said defiantly as he stared at his plate that was still filled with food.

"Oh jeez Grimmjow it won't be that bad, besides he has a son to," she said trying to lighten her son's mood.

"Yah I bet he's a pain in the ass," he grumbled, "The guy to," he added. His mom whacked him on the head with her hand.

"Watch your mouth and you don't know that because you haven't even met them yet," she concluded. Grimmjow huffed in annoyance as he got up from the table and headed to the door with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Oh and make sure you're here by five," she hollered after the retreating back. Grimmjow just waved his hand dismissively before walking out the door; he was definitely in a bad mood now.

* * *

><p>At school Grimmjow noticed that Ulquiorra was in a sour moon, and Ulquiorra noticed that Grimmjow looked a bit pissed off at something. They were on the roof waiting on the rest of the gang to get their lunch together and heading up here to. Ulquiorra turned to look over at Grimmjow who had his eyes closed, and his head back against the fence.<p>

Crawling over he let his head fall in Grimmjow's lap, waking the blue-head up. He watched as Grimmjow rubbed his eyes, and then looked down at him.

"What's up with you?" Ulquiorra asked as he played with the end of Grimmjow's shirt. The other ran a hand through his hair as he sighed.

"I'm meeting the guy my mom went out with the other day," he said moodily as he turned his face to the blue sky.

"Hmm sounds like fun," Ulquiorra replied quietly. "Tch yah right, I bet he's a total asshole," he said after a while.

"You never know he might be….nice?" Ulquiorra commented.

"Yah just like my real dad," Grimmjow said sarcastically as he closed his eyes.

"Hmm sorry," Ulquiorra mumbled as he sighed.

Grimmjow just shook his head, "Its fine…so what's up with you?" He asked changing the subject.

"Ehh im kind of in the same situation, my father wants me to meet some girl he met at work," Ulquiorra grumbled.

"That doesn't sound too bad, is she pretty?" Grimmjow asked as he looked down at him. Ulquiorra shrugged his shoulders, "My father said she was a beauty and nice, but I can't help but think that she's gonna turn out like my mom," he explained. Grimmjow gave him a skeptical look;

"I mean it's not like I hate _all _women I just can't help but be worried that she's gonna be a total prick just like the one and only," he said.

"Sounds like you guys are in a pickle ne?" Shiro said as sat down on Ulquiorra's stomach, "Yah sounds like ya guys needs some advice," Nnoitra put in as he sat down.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Telsa chimed in, giving Ulquiorra and Grimmjow a knowing look.

Nnoitra looked over with mock hurt, "I give great advice," he exclaimed.

"Yah for sex maybe but not for situations like this," Ichigo said. Nnoitra rolled his eyes before opening his mouth to speak, but Renji knocked him over.

"Don't listen to him if you want advice come to me," the redhead said as he sat down next to Grimmjow.

"So what do you think we should do?" Grimmjow asked.

"I think you should give the person a chance," Renji said giving Ulquiorra a long stare. He knew that he needed to get over what happened with his mom, but there something in the back of his head that saying that it wasn't going to work out.

"A chance…right," Grimmjow joked, but Renji got real serious all of a sudden.

"Seriously Grimmjow, if you don't give a person a chance how do you expect to get to know them?" he asked. The other just shrugged his shoulders, as did Ulquiorra.

"He has a point," Ichigo spoke up, "Like what if they get married, then you'd have to see him every day," he added.

"Yah and its better if you're nice to him….like Renji said give them a chance," Telsa said.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow mulled it over for a minute; their friends did have point in all of this. They both looked at each other the same thoughts going throughout their heads.

"I guess it wouldn't kill me," Ulquiorra mumbled.

"Yah not _every _guy is an asshole," Grimmjow summed up.

"There's the spirit," Renji cheered making the two smiles.

"So do they have any kids?" Ichigo asked.

"A son," they both said at the same time, they both looked at each other.

"….Where did your dad meet this girl anyway," Renji asked trying to fend away the awkwardness.

"Uh at work I think," Ulquiorra answered.

"And were did your mom meet this guy?" Nnoitra asked.

"…At work," Grimmjow said. "I think it was the guy that helped her around on her first day," he added.

Ulquiorra perked up at this, he was sure his father was complaining about showing a new person the ropes at his job the other day.

"Grimmjow where does your mom work?" Ulquiorra asked slowly.

"Las Noches Inc.," Grimmjow stated, he watched as Ulquiorra's eyes went wide as did Renji's.

"Holy shit," Renji whispered.

"What…I don't get it what happened?" Shiro asked wanting to know what was going on.

"I think their parents are dating," Renji stated.

"…"

* * *

><p>Review People Reviews Oh and just for you guys to know, Aizen isn't going to be a complete bastard in this story, picture him like the captain…..ya know wavy-brown hair, and square glasses all smiles…but a little twisted (not the twisted like "im rape you then slit your throat and then rape your dead body twisted"…just a little twisted, like "Someone falling down the stairs and he'll probably laugh…and Ulqi) So yah =}<p> 


	6. Oh Shit Moment

**Oh Shit Moment**

You know that moment when you figure out something that was so shocking that all you could say was "Oh Shit". Yah well Ulquiorra thought this was a definite oh shit moment, a really fucked up oh shit moment. They were all still on the roof, mouths agape, staring at each other with a what the fuck look on our faces. The bell rang; slowly everyone got up and headed to the door, still speechless. Ulquiorra looked over to Renji who looked like he was trying to figure out the world's hardest math equations. Grimmjow on the other hand looked like he was going to have a mental/emotional breakdown.

Finally the bell rung and everyone broke up and went to their respective classes leaving Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Telsa, and Nnoitra. They had a substitute for today so there pretty much had a free day, the four were in the back of the room, still stuck in the "oh shit moment."

The class went by pretty fast and nobody said anything (the group that is) during the whole period. Ulquiorra was still trying to get his head around the whole situation, he still couldn't believe it. While Grimmjow was spazzing out about the whole thing, they were all walking out the school entrance.

"Well make sure to tell us what happened," Ichigo called out as he walked towards their car.

"Yah all the gossip," Shiro drawled as he got into the passenger seat.

"Bastards," Grimmjow yelled out as he waved his fist in the air.

"Grimmjow calm the fuck down," Ulquiorra said icily as he grabbed a handful of hair and dragged him along the sidewalk.

"Ow let go that hurts," Grimmjow whined, "Will you stop shouting," Ulquiorra asked.

"How the fuck can I calm down when im fucking my mom's boyfriends _son_!" he shrieked in frustration.

"He's got a point there," Renji said coming out of nowhere. Ulquiorra turned to look at his cousin tagging along with them.

"Don't you have to be somewhere?" he asked coldly. Renji scoffed, "Fine, fine I'll leave," he said as he walked away.

Ulquiorra looked back over to Grimmjow, who still looked angered about everything. He walked over and hugged him, "You know we can always just act like we're not going out," he said. Grimmjow snorted at this.

"Ulquiorra come on, after all the stuff we did together," Grimmjow started, "It's gonna be pretty hard to do that," he added.

"I know it is, but would you rather your mom figure out your fucking her boyfriend's _son_?" he asked skeptically.

Grimmjow thought about it for a minute, "I guess you're right," he said after a while. Ulquiorra finally let go and stepped away, "Well I gotta get home," Ulquiorra said as he started to walk away, but was suddenly yanked back to a broad chest.

"Not without a goodbye kiss," Grimmjow whispered. Ulquiorra smiled before going up on his tippy toes to give Grimmjow a long deep kiss on the lips.

"Happy?" he questioned.

"Very much so," Grimmjow replied.

* * *

><p>When Ulquiorra finally got home, he couldn't believe his eyes. He had to walk out the house and walk back in to make sure he actually lived here, because his father was actually freaking out…..like really and seriously freaking out. He watched his father run around trying to find something, and to the kitchen where he had a million things on the stove, he didn't even stop to acknowledge his own son who still standing in the doorway.<p>

Then it came to the point where he couldn't take seeing his father like this, so he chose to stop it. Walking over to his father (who was setting plates frantically on the table) he put a hand on one his shoulders, as the other connected with his father's face.

"Stop freaking out and breathe," Ulquiorra said slowly as he looked his father in the eye. He watched as the frantic/panic look in brown eyes went away, replaced with a calmer and content look. A smile spread across Ulquiorra's face as he pushed his father out the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Now go get dressed at let me handle the kitchen okay?" he said. His father nodded before going into his room to get fully changed. Ulquiorra walked back down to the kitchen to finish setting everything up, and while he did that he couldn't help but think that this night will be a disaster.

Grimmjow was sitting on his mom's bed waiting for her to come out of the bathroom for the tenth time. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt that was tucked into his pants neatly; his hair braided nicely courtesy of his mom. The door in front of him swung open and out came his mother in a pretty teal shirt, it was ruffled in the middle, and a pencil skirt on with black heels, her hair was up in a curly ponytail.

"How do I look?" she asked as she posed for him. Grimmjow sighed before flopping down on the bed.

"Mom you looked nice the last time," he mumbled. His mom pouted as she walked over to the bed next to him.

"Come on kitty don't be like that, I have to look my absolute best," She said as she smoothed down her shirt.

"Why are you trying to impress this guy so much, it's not like you're gonna marry him," Grimmjow said as he sat up. He really didn't understand why his mom was trying so hard, I mean he'd never met Ulquiorra's dad and was pretty sure he wouldn't be an asshole. However his mom had never tried so hard to gets some guy's attention, which means there's something really serious, going on here.

"Well….um," she stammered. Grimmjow whipped his head to look at his mom, was she seriously thinking about marriage.

"You just met the guy mom," he said incredulous. His mom shook her head back and forth, "I know that, im just saying that I could probably see him as a husband for the rest of my life," she said. Grimmjow couldn't believe the words coming out of his moms mouth, if he was correct; he remembered that his mom vowed to never fall in love again….so where the hell did this come from.

"B…But you sai**—**"I know what I said back then Grimmjow, but I really think he's special," she started as she walked over to get her purse, "Besides I don't even know if he feels the same way," she added.

Grimmjow didn't answer to that; the only thing running through his head was that he might be having a new brother.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra was just smoothing down his shirt when the doorbell rang, he looked over to his father who looked like he was about to pass out, me on the other hand was close behind him. He didn't know why he was so worried about this, it wasn't like they were gonna go off and get married right? Just to be sure he pulled his father back before he could answer the door.<p>

"Can I ask you a serious question?" he asked. His father gave him a concerned look before nodding his head yes.

"Do you plan on marrying this woman" he asked seriously. Ulquiorra could tell that his father was shocked at the question, but he had to know, he needed to prepare himself.

"W….Well I don't really know, but I could see her in my life," he answered slowly, "Why are you asking all of a sudden?" he added.

Ulquiorra turned back towards the door his mind in frenzy," It's nothing," he muttered.

"Ulquiorra I**—**He didn't give his dad a chance to finish the sentence because he answered the door to be greeted with the Jaegerjaquez's. He mentally took a picture of Grimmjow; he looked so fucking cute that it was making him hard….this is going to be a long dinner.

"Come on in," He heard his father said smoothly as he gestured our guest's inside. I couldn't help but stare at Grimmjow's chest because it fitted him perfectly, and his hair was braided down, it looked nice on him.

We all headed towards the dining room, where he set all the plates and food. He watched as everyone took a seat, Grimmjow sitting next to his mom, and Ulquiorra sitting next to his father. With that being said the conversation started.

"You look wonderful tonight Nel," his father commented, making Grimmjow's mom blush.

"Uh….thank you," she stuttered. She cleared her throat before looking towards Grimmjow.

"This is my son….Grimmjow," she said as smile mad its way across her face. His father reached across the table to shake Grimmjow's hand who took it firmly.

"Nice to meet you," he said nicely. Grimmjow gave a small smile," You to sir," he replied.

Ulquiorra covered his mouth to keep from laughing, he'd never seen Grimmjow act so obedient and unsure of himself, and it was pretty funny.

"Please call me Aizen, no need to be so formal," his father said. Grimmjow sheepishly smile, "O….Okay," he said.

"Pfft," He couldn't hold it, Ulquiorra tried so hard not to laugh but he let it out….just a bit. He covered his mouth before anymore could slip out. His father glared over at him, probably for being rude.

"This is Ulquiorra," Aizen said. Ulquiorra looked over to Grimmjow's mom and smiled as he shook her hand lightly.

"You're so much cuter in person," she exclaimed. Now this made Ulquiorra blush completely, he gave a death glare towards his father knowing that it was his fault.

"Thank you," he said politely.

After the entire introduction, we all started to talk and eat and socialize. In Ulquiorra's opinion it was a pretty nice dinner, until he felt a pair of eyes on him. Looking up he saw Grimmjow staring him down, he was pretty sure he was only one that noticed, but Grimmjow's face was starting to turn red. He wondered what the other was thinking at a time like this to get hard.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow couldn't notice how cute Ulquiorra looked from across the table. Those black dress pants he had in fit his ass perfectly, just thinking about that was getting him hard. Also the way he moved when he ate, everything he did was so graceful, it was such a turn on. He was just sitting there staring at him over the table.<p>

"Grimmjow honey are you okay?" Nel asked as she looked over to her son. Grimmjow looked over slightly dazed.

"Uh yah….just gotta go to the bathroom," he said.

"Ulquiorra why don't you show Grimmjow where the bathroom is, while we chat," Aizen said.

Ulquiorra nodded his head yes before getting up and walking towards the stairs with Grimmjow following. Ulquiorra stopped in front of the door, he held it opened as Grimmjow walked in; before he could walk away he was grabbed by the arm and pulled inside.

"I got a problem," Grimmjow said huskily in Ulquiorra's ear, his arms wrapped around the ravens tightly.

"Really I've noticed….what do you want me to do about it?" Ulquiorra replied. Grimmjow backed up until he felt the toilet behind him; he sat down his hands still on Ulquiorra's hips.

"I want you to get on your knees and fix it," he said smoothly.

"And why would I do that?" Ulquiorra asked as he reached down to un-do Grimmjow's belt.

"Because it is your fault," Grimmjow replied.

Ulquiorra slowly got down on his knees, "You do realize that our parents are down stairs?" he whispered softly, as he dragged down Grimmjow's pants.

"Don't really give a fuck…..do you care?" he asked.

Ulquiorra was just pulling Grimmjow's boxers down, his cock standing tall. "Not at all," he whispered as he encased the head.

"Jesus….Ulqi," Grimmjow breathed.

Ulquiorra ran his tongue down to the shaft, while his other hand lightly squeezed Grimmjow's balls. He laughed around Grimmjow's cock at the low groan he made. His fingers found their way to his own erection moving his hands slowly as he sucked Grimmjow off. He could tell that Grimmjow was about to explode because his hands were tightening in his hair. He was about to come himself, he moved his hands just a little faster; he was so close….

"Ulquiorra!" His father called from downstairs.

Said person snapped his head up so fast towards the door; he still forgot that his father was downstairs along with Grimmjow's mom.

"Fuck," Grimmjow hissed as he came all over the side of Ulquiorra's face. "Shit im sorry," he said frantically.

"Coming!" Ulquiorra shouted back as he let his head fall back, as he actually came.

"Pfft,"

Ulquiorra looked over to see Grimmjow laughing, "You're so immature," Ulquiorra chuckled as he got up and cleaned himself up.

"You're the one who said it," Grimmjow said back as he pulled his pants back up. Ulquiorra didn't say anything to that as he walked out the bathroom and downstairs.

"You called?" he asked his father with an irritated tone. His father narrowed his eyes a little.

"Yes, were going out for a while," he said as he looked over to Nel who smiled brightly.

"Uh, okay I won't burn down the house or anything," Ulquiorra said sarcastically. His father dragged him away and into the living room.

"Listen Ulquiorra I know this is different for you, but be nice okay….try to get to know Grimmjow better," his father said in a serious tone. Ulquiorra tried so hard not laugh…..try to get to know Grimmjow better.

…Kinda late for that.

* * *

><p>Hey sorry for all mah lateness….again my computer has not been working lately however I got it to work as you can see ^_^ Hope ya enjoyed this chapter! Review!<p>

Love U Ulquiorra


	7. Start the Talking

**Start the Talking**

* * *

><p>After Ulquiorra's father left the house he turned back around and up the stairs, he noticed that Grimmjow left the bathroom already so he went to his room. Opening the door he found Grimmjow sitting on his bed with a picture book in his hand, smiling he walked over and sat down.<p>

"You were really cute when you were little," he commented as he flipped a page in the book.

"So are saying im ugly now?" Ulquiorra asked. Grimmjow chuckled before setting the book down on the ground; he pushed the other down on the bed.

"You're not cute," Grimmjow started as he kissed the pale neck, "You're drop dead gorgeous," he whispered against his ear, making his whole body shudder. Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck to pull him closer to his body, his hands twisting in blue hair. Grimmjow started to nip and bite at his neck as Ulquiorra's hands traveled down to the other pants; unbuttoning them for the second time that day.

He let a smirk grace his lips when he heard Grimmjow groan softy as he stroked his long cock. It was getting so very hard and it was turning Ulquiorra on even more. He felt Grimmjow's hands around his hips, and then suddenly his pants and boxers were off leaving him only in his shirt.

"God Ulquiorra stop," Grimmjow hissed lowly. Ulquiorra instantly stopped his hands but kept it wrapped around the tip.

"What the problem….don't you like my hand jobs?" he asked his hand twitching to move again. Grimmjow put on a thoughtful look before grabbing the ravens shoulders to pull him towards his chest.

"I love them, but I'd rather cum inside you," Grimmjow said huskily as he wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra's tiny frame; lifting him up a bit, he gently guided Ulquiorra down on his erection. Ulquiorra tightened his arms around Grimmjow's shoulders, loving the feeling of being filled. He took a minute to get his breathing back to normal before rocking his hips forward, making both of them moan in pleasure.

"Fuck….yes," Ulquiorra cried out as Grimmjow snapped his hips up will he slammed his body down. This is one thing that he could never get tired of. Sex with Grimmjow always made him feel like he was on cloud nine, during and after it. The caring things he whispers in his ear, the gentle touches he gives, and just everything in general, it was wonderful really.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow couldn't help but lose every type of common sense he had when Ulquiorra started to cling on him. That and when he entered his so smoothly, it was like Ulquiorra new beforehand that they were going to end up having sex. I mean his ass was so wet and slick and just….ready to be taking; that is what he loves the most about the raven, he's always ready.<p>

"So good," he muttered as he thrusted deeper and much harder before knowing that Ulquiorra loves it that way. He listened to the other groan and mewls as he came all over their shirts, and he was right behind him as he came inside Ulquiorra.

They both fell over on their sides, sleepy, exhausted, and tired. Grimmjow righted himself ending up on his back, with Ulquiorra curled up next to him already asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<strong>

Grimmjow mutter lowly as he looked over to the curtains that was pulled open, letting the sun hit his face. He closed his eyes for a second then quickly snapped open, realizing he wasn't in his room let alone his own house. Looking over he could see Ulquiorra still asleep next to him, he was so cute when he's asleep he thought to himself.

"Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow head whipped towards the door, he could hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

Somehow he ended behind Ulquiorra's bed and as soon as he hit the floor, Ulquiorra father walked in with a smile on his face.

"Morning time to get up," he said cheerfully.

Ulquiorra who was wide awake now just waved his hands dismissively at him, "When did you get in?" he asked as he searched again for his towel.

"Umm around twelve," his father replied. Ulquiorra merely nodded his head, "Oh here," his father said as he threw a bag on the bed.

"What's that?" Ulquiorra asked curious, "Grimmjow's clothes, Nel sent them over so he wouldn't have to walk all the way home to change for school," he explained.

"Where is he actually?" he asked. Ulquiorra looked over to his father warily, "The bathroom," he lied.

"Hm well then im off to work, make sure you look the door when you leave," he said before walking out the door.

Ulquiorra walked over to lock the door, and then turned around to see Grimmjow crawling from under his bed.

"Pfft, you look like shit," Ulquiorra said as he took in Grimmjow's appearance, his hair sticking in all direction, his boxer hanging low on his hip.

"Yah know, yah didn't have to push me so damn hard," Grimmjow grumbled as he sat back down on the bed.

"Sorry but it was either that or my father walking in with us on the bed," Ulquiorra replied grumpily as he walked over to the bathroom.

"True," Grimmjow muttered as he stood up to stretch, his muscle rippling as he moved. Ulquiorra stood there mesmerized; it was crime to be that damn sexy this early in the morning he thought to himself. He could feel himself getting hard by just standing there and watching.

"Liking what yah see?" Grimmjow asked as he walked forward towards the raven. Ulquiorra smirked before pulling on Grimmjow's boxers as he walked backwards to the bathroom, "Sure am," he muttered as he closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>School<strong>

"You know were going to get bombarded with questions as soon as we walk in here right?" Grimmjow asked as the two stood in front of their first period class. Ulquiorra looked to Grimmjow then to the door, a sigh escaped his mouth he really wasn't in the mood to be interrogated by everyone; he was starting to get a fucking headache.

"Hey, you okay?" Grimmjow asked a worried look on his face. Ulquiorra put his hand on the handle of the door, "Im fine," he muttered before walking inside. As soon as he sat down in his chair, the twins were there in seconds, also Nnoitra and Renji.

"Start the talking," Nnoitra stated a wide smile on his face.

"Yah, yah let's hear it," Ichigo said ecstatically.

Grimmjow could tell by the look on Ulquiorra's face that he was about to blow up. All the questions, everyone was asking was seriously starting to work his nerves, and it was obviously showing on the ravens face.

"Guy you need to**—**"Come on Grimm tell us what happened," Shiro said a smirk on his face. Grimmjow was just about to say something back when Ulquiorra slammed his hands on the desk. Everyone instantly went quiet.

"Ulquiorra are y**—**Said person held up a hand silencing his cousin, "Wanna know what happened yesterday?" he asked pinching the bridge of his nose. Nods went across the room.

"Okay," Ulquiorra started, "We ate dinner," he said, he looked over to Grimmjow with smile, "Gave him a blowjob in my bathroom, then his mom and my father went out to see a movie, I went back upstairs to my room, found Grimmjow there, we fucked then woke up the next day," he said simply.

"The end…..happy?" He asked as he stared at the group with an irritated look on his face. The first one to break the awkward silence was Nnoitra who started to laugh as he slapped Grimmjow on his back.

"You guys got some guts doing shit like that," he cackled.

"Fuck yah," Ichigo said with a smile.

"Am I the only one that see that this is bad," Renji stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ehh I don't how getting a blowjob is a problem?" Nnoitra said.

"The problem," Renji started, "Is that you guys are doing it while your parents there, I mean what if they caught you?" he asked.

"They won't," Ulquiorra argued, "Im always careful you know that," he added.

"Yah im not worried about you, it's him," Renji said making a pointed look over to Grimmjow.

"Nice to see that you trust me," Grimmjow says sarcastically.

"Oh I trust you….just not with Ulquiorra," he said simply. The twins as Nnoitra slowly excluded themselves from the conversation, knowing that the two were about to argue.

"Oh so now that im dating family im automatically not trusted?" Grimmjow asked as glared over at the redhead.

"Grimmjow you and I both know that you always get mixed up in some type of trouble, and I don't want Ulquiorra getting caught up in it," he hissed.

Grimmjow stood up from his desk, getting into Renji's personal space, "You know damn well I wouldn't get Ulquiorra hurt, and besides when was the last time I ever got in trouble?" Grimmjow bit back.

Renji thought about it for minute and didn't say anything.

"Exactly!" Grimmjow added.

Renji was going to say something else but Ulquiorra held up his hand again. Yah so the headache was now starting to turn into a migraine and all the yelling everyone was doing wasn't help it.

"You guys….please just shut the fuck up," he said as nicely as he could. Renji and Grimmjow looked at each other before taking their seats again as did everyone else.

After all the fuss in first period everyone could tell that something was wrong with Ulquiorra, usually he's loud and very talkative, but now he's just quiet. It was finally lunch time and everyone was up on the roof except Ulquiorra.

"I'll be back you guys," Grimmjow suddenly said as he stood up, he really needed to go find Ulquiorra and see what's up with him.

"Grimm wait up," Renji called as he ran after Grimmjow who was just opening the door.

"Listen im sorry about earlier...I know you wouldn't do anything to Ulquiorra," Renji said sheepishly, "Im just I don't know I worry about him a lot," he added.

Grimmjow relaxed against the door, "its fine Renji I get it, I understand," Grimmjow said with a smile. "I know how protective you are, and I assure Ulquiorra's is in good hands," he added. With that being said he opened the door and went downstairs to find Ulquiorra and he had a pretty good idea where he was to.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra was in the empty classroom sitting in the chair, with his beanie hat covering his face. He really wasn't feeling like himself lately, he didn't understand the feeling. Maybe it was because of the family thing, yah it was probably that. It's becoming a problem a really big problem and for once in his life he didn't know how to handle it at all. He heard the door slide open and footsteps approach the desk, his hat was taken off his face and he was staring up into worried blue eyes.<p>

"Hey what's up," he asked casually. Grimmjow eyebrows shot up," What's up?" he mimicked, "What's up with you?" he asked.

"I don't know," he answered. Grimmjow gave him a look, "Okay im just a little bothered," he said a sigh escaping his lips.

"What exactly is bothering you?" Grimmjow asked. Ulquiorra looked away his eyes down-casted, "The whole our parents are dating thing," he answered.

"I thought you didn't give a fuck about that?" Grimmjow said as he sat on top of the desk.

"I know, but I can't help but worry like what if they get married Grimmjow….we'd be brothers," Ulquiorra exclaimed.

"Stepbrother," Grimmjow said, "It's not like were blood brothers," he added.

"That's beside the point Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said as he stood up from the chair, "The point is that were fucking each other, do you know what would happen if one of our parents find out?" he asked. Grimmjow had a pretty good image of what would happen, but he didn't want to voice it.

"Exactly," he said, "Were not the twins, we can't just put a "fucking in session" sign outside our door," he yelled.

"Ulquiorra," Grimmjow said calmly as he grabbed the others shoulder and pulled him into a hug. "Calm down alright, we both don't know how our parents will react to this, shit we don't even know if they're going to get married in the first place," Grimmjow said.

"So let's just ride this thing out and see how far we get," he finished. Ulquiorra looked up to Grimmjow's face, a soft smile working its way on his lips.

"Okay," Ulquiorra agreed.

"Oh and if they do get married…..that sign the twins have would probably come in handy," Grimmjow whispered into his ear. Ulquiorra punched Grimmjow in the back of his head.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Ulquiorra mocked.

* * *

><p>Love U Ulquiorra<p> 


	8. The Weekend

**The Weekend**

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra was sitting in Grimmjow's room eating pizza and watching some random movie on T.V. His back against the other's chest in relaxed manner. It's been two months now and their relationship was going pretty steady, no arguments, no lying, no cheating everything was perfect. Well except for the fact that their parents were dating (about two months also) and Grimmjow's mom is always at his house as was he. But it felt weird seeing his father so freaking happy all day every day, I mean it wasn't a bad thing it was just not normal for his father to act like that. He remembered the conversation he and Grimmjow had in that classroom about the whole situation, he was still a little on edge but he never brought it up again with Grimmjow because he didn't want to bring the other down.<p>

Sighing he reached for another slice of pizza but realized there was none, looking up he saw Grimmjow happily munching on it.

"Bastard you took the last slice," Ulquiorra said with an annoyed tone. Grimmjow turned and shrugged his shoulders, "You weren't gonna eat it anyway," he said turning back to the T.V.

"How do you know that," Ulquiorra replied as he moved over to the bed to lie down.

"Because it's in my hands," he answered happily with a smirk. Ulquiorra was real close to punching Grimmjow in the face for being such a smartass.

"Dick," he muttered under his breath.

"Yah I know you want mine, but im pretty sure my mom would burst through the door any minute now," Grimmjow said not even turning around to face the raven. Ulquiorra was left on the bed gaping not believing Grimmjow just said that, but after a minute he started to laugh.

"Grimmjow!"

Said person looked towards the door and as soon as he did his mother came flying through. Her arms filled with shopping bag and other stuff.

"Hey mom," Grimmjow

"Hello Miss Jaegerjaquez," greeted Ulquiorra greeted politely as he sat up on the bed.

"Oh please Ulquiorra call me Nel," She said a bright smile on her face, "Okay," Ulquiorra mumbled.

"Did you need anything mom," Grimmjow said turning back towards his mom.

"Oh Aizen and I wanted to know if you guys want to go to the beach tomorrow," she beamed. Ulquiorra looked confused for a minute his father hadn't said anything about going to the beach. He looked over to Grimmjow who was staring back over to him.

"Do you wanna go?" Grimmjow asked, Ulquiorra merely shrugged, "Sure I guess," he said.

"Great so we'll go after you guys get out of school kay, it'll be fun," she said before walking back out the door.

"Fun…yah right," Grimmjow muttered as he fell on his back. Ulquiorra gave him a questioning look before getting off the bed and sitting on Grimmjow's stomach.

"Don't like the beach or something," he asked.

Grimmjow shook his head no, "Nah it's not that it's just something always happens on beaches," he explained.

Ulquiorra laughed, "It's just the beach no need to be worried, and besides if anything happens we run like hell," he said simply.

"Right," Grimmjow muttered.

* * *

><p>"Ooo the beach you guys are lucky," Renji said a look of envy on his face.<p>

"Yah man I can't even remember the last time I went to the beach," Nnoitra said as he leaned his back against the fence.

"The last time we went to the beach….," Ichigo mused as he looked over to Shiro for help. "Oh it was last summer, member' I fucked ya against that huge rock by that snack shack," he said.

Ulquiorra snickered, "Bet you remember now," he said as Ichigo pouted.

"It wasn't my fault….he was all wet, and it was hot so**—"**You guys fuck….yah that makes a lot of sense," Grimmjow interjected as he walked over to the corner where the group was. He gave Ulquiorra the chicken sandwich he wanted and sat down next to him.

"Thank you~" Ulquiorra sang as he tore open the wrapper that was holding his chicken sand-which…..he was hungry as fuck.

"Anyways when are yall going," Telsa asked.

"Amfter Sckool," Ulquiorra said his mouth filled with chicken and bread. Grimmjow chuckled while Renji gave the raven a look.

"You guys should enjoy it; it's supposed to be real nice this whole weekend," Ichigo said.

"Yah should be real nice," Grimmjow said sarcastically. Nnoitra raised an eyebrow at his friend, "And what's wrong with you?" he asked.

"He thinks something bad gonna happen while were there," Ulquiorra said as he rolled his eyes.

"Eh why do ya think that?" Shiro asked. Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders as he played with the end of hi braid.

"Just got a feeling okay jeez," he answered. The group looked at him worryingly before going back to their lunch.

* * *

><p>"Alright let's hit the road," Nel said; Grimmjow watched his hyperactive mom bounce over to the passenger seat. Ulquiorra couldn't help but laugh at this; it was weird to see someone as old as Nel act like such a child.<p>

"Im starting to like your mom more and more every day," Ulquiorra said with a smile, Grimmjow walked over and wrapped his arms around the ravens shoulder.

"You do know that our parents are right out there," Ulquiorra said.

"Yah but there in the car anyway don't worry about it," Grimmjow whispered in the others ear; Ulquiorra's entire body shuddered, he felt those lips on his neck slowly making its way to his cheek, then to his lips.

Ulquiorra pulled away licking his lips, "Let's wait till we get to the beach hmm," he said. Grimmjow was in a daze as he watches Ulquiorra walk out the door and to the car; he quickly followed him making sure the front door was locked.

Getting into the car Ulquiorra couldn't help but noticed how out of breath his father was or Nel. Guess he wasn't the only one having a make out session; he turned to see Grimmjow closing the door the car a goofy smile on his face.

"Everyone ready to go?" Aizen asked a smile on his face as he started the car.

"Yep all set," Grimmjow said as he threw his arm over Ulquiorra's shoulder that goofy smile still on his face.

"What are you grinning for?" he asked suspiciously.

"Heh you'll see when we get there," Grimmjow said cheerfully.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short<p>

Love U Ulquiorra


	9. Circle of Love

**Circle of Love**

* * *

><p>They finally made it to the beach it was pretty weird because it was kind of empty, it was a surprised him because the beach is always crowded. He helped his mom carry all the stuff down to the spot where Ulquiorra and his dad picked, after getting everything set he sat down and looked over to Ulquiorra who taking off his shirt. Grimmjow's eyes went to that pale chest, his skin looked so soft and smooth, he watched as the raven started to rub sunscreen all over his body and to say that it wasn't getting him hard would be a lie.<p>

"Are you enjoying the show Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra said his eyes sliding over to the other sitting on the floor.

"…..Sure am," he said in a daze. Ulquiorra only smirked before tying back his bangs with a rubber band, after doing that he reached out his hand to Grimmjow who took it.

"Ehh were we going?" Grimmjow asked finally coming out if his dazed state.

"In the water dumbass we didn't just come here to sit and do nothing," Ulquiorra stated with a sly smile, he stuck out his foot successively tripping Grimmjow up who landed face first into some kids sand castle. Ulquiorra didn't even wait for the other to get before he sprinted towards the water.

"That fucker," Grimmjow growled as he picked himself up and wiped his face; he turned to the kid who was on the verge of crying.

"Sorry kid," Grimmjow said quickly before taking off towards Ulquiorra who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Yah bastard," he called out as he tackled Ulquiorra into the water they both came up sputtering water from their mouths. Grimmjow smiled seeing Ulquiorra laughing as he wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"You're so pretty when ya laugh," he commented a smile on his face. Ulquiorra stopped to look over to Grimmjow his face going completely red from the others straightforwardness. Only Grimmjow could get his heart to beat so fast by just one comment towards him. He was just about to say something when he heard his father calling out to them from the shore.

"We should get back hmm," Ulquiorra said willing down the redness on face. Grimmjow smirked before trudging back to the shore.

"You two hungry?" Nel asked as she dug through the picnic basket.

"Starving," Grimmjow answered as he sat down on the towel as did Ulquiorra.

"Ah found it okay turkey or ham?" she asked.

"Ham," they both said at the same time, Aizen chuckled as he took the drinks out from the cooler and set them to the side.

* * *

><p>After everything was sorted out the four of them sat down and ate there sand-which. Ulquiorra couldn't help but look over to see his father; his arm lazily hanging off of Nel's shoulder, the way he leaned against her as the other leaned back. He never seen his father so at peace and calm before, that smile he has on his face was something so rare to see just a couple of months ago. Now Grimmjow and his mom come out of nowhere and make everything better, makes his father happy. He looked over to Grimmjow who was drinking his water and looking out to the beach a small smile on his face to. He wished he and Grimmjow could be like that in front of them, he actually didn't like telling his father that he was dating Grimmjow.<p>

He sighed; dread filling his entire body, what if they found out then he would be fucking up his father's happiness and he didn't want that to happen. He knew he said that he'd be careful but the suspension one of them actually finding out…oh god what he do….what would Grimmjow do. Grimmjow was now laying down, his hair neatly over his shoulder, his eyes closed. Suddenly he knew what to do, he knew exactly what he had to do, but he's gonna have to do it at a good time.

"Hey you guys ready to turn in, I actually checked into a hotel down the street," Aizen said as he started to pack everything up.

"Sure I guess," Ulquiorra replied.

"Wait can we stay down here for a while I wanna show Ulquiorra something," Grimmjow said quickly as he stood up. Ulquiorra looked up confused, what in the world was Grimmjow talking about.

"Sure but don't be too long okay, the hotel is right down there so just call us when you get into the lobby," Aizen said as he and Nel walked back up to the car.

Ulquiorra didn't even have the chance to ask what Grimmjow was talking about because he was yanked up from where he was sitting and was running all the way down the beach. When the finally stopped he had to take minute to breathe, he was not an athletic person at all. When he looked up they were standing in front of a little cave, the tide gently lapping at their feet. Grimmjow gently grabbed his hand and led him inside.

"Where are we going?" Ulquiorra asked curious. Grimmjow just pulled him along until there was a huge opening at the end; it was pretty much a giant circle with pointed jagged rocks as walls. Grimmjow stopped in what seemed like the middle of it and took his hands in his again.

"What are you showing me exactly?" Ulquiorra asked, "Look up", he said softly. Ulquiorra did what he was told, he tilted his head back and a gasp left his mouth. All the way at the top of the cave was another opening showing the sky full of stars and the moon shining down on them perfectly, it was really beautiful.

"See I thought ya might like it," Grimmjow said a smile on his face. Ulquiorra looked back to Grimmjow, tears pricking his eyes….how could he ever end things with Grimmjow when he keeps doing these amazing things for him. He just didn't have the heart for that, he just couldn't; he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow tightly as he buried his face in Grimmjow's chest, tears soaking the thin shirt that he had on.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow knew this was a good idea, once Nnoitra told him about this he just couldn't help himself to bring Ulquiorra here to see it. See that look in the raven's face was worth seeing, however when he look back towards him he could see the tears filling in his eyes. Then suddenly Ulquiorra hugged him tightly the tears soaking his shirt now and he was starting to worry.<p>

"Ulquiorra are you okay….is there something wrong?" he asked concerned. He tried to pull the other apart but the raven just held on tighter his nails digging into his back.

"Ulquiorra come on tell me**—"**I love you Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said softly his emerald eyes now looking up into blue ones. Grimmjow was slightly taken aback there was so much emotion in the other eyes, he couldn't tell if he was happy or sad about what he just said, but nonetheless he hugged Ulquiorra back tightly.

"I love you to," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally back at the Hotel<strong>

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were just stepping into the elevator after calling his mother. They found out that they had their own room which was pretty awesome since they were both having the urge to ravish one another since they left the cave. As soon as Ulquiorra opened the door, he was pushed up against it with a broad chest.

"Someone's eager," he commented playfully is hands snaking under Grimmjow's shirt. Said person lifted his arms so he could take off his shirt. His lips found Ulquiorra's in a deep passionate kiss, their tongues wrestling for dominance. Ulquiorra let out a low groan when Grimmjow bit his bottom lip teasingly making Grimmjow chuckle. As his mouth was busy with the others his hands found their way to Ulquiorra's trunks; tugging them down. A smile came to his face when he saw how excited the raven was.

"Seems like you're not the only eager one," Grimmjow said huskily in Ulquiorra's ear.

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra whined his hands pulling on the end of the blue and white swimming trunk he had on.

"Patience my dear Ulqi," Grimmjow said his hands now stroking Ulquiorra's hard member. Ulquiorra squirmed under his touch.

"I don't want to be patient…..I want you," Ulquiorra said as he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's shoulders, he felt the others hand around his waist and suddenly he was being held against the door with his legs wrapped around Grimmjow's hips.

"Wanna do it right here or wanna head over to the bed?" Grimmjow asked as his fingers slid into Ulquiorra tight little hole.

"God Grimmjow now," Ulquiorra nearly cried his head falling on Grimmjow's shoulder. Grimmjow let a smirk grace his lips as he slid into Ulquiorra agonizingly slow, making the raven shudder. He felt hand grip in his hair tightly when he started to pick up the pace, one of his hands on the door to get a better angle, hitting that spot dead on.

"….Faster Grimmjow," Ulquiorra moaned, his hands fell to his own cock and started to stroke it. His head fell back a groan tearing from his throat as he rubbed the head. Suddenly his hands were snatched from his leaking cock and pinned above his head; he looked through lidded eyes to see Grimmjow with a wide smile.

"Tsk Tsk," Grimmjow said slyly, "Naughty hands I see," he said playfully.

"Grimmmjoow," Ulquiorra whined a bit loudly, he was just on the verge of exploding.

"Let me do it," Grimmjow said his hands already working its way down to Ulquiorra's thighs.

"H…Hurry up," Ulquiorra hissed he was slow close…so very close. Grimmjow kissed him roughly on the lips as his hands jerked him off in the time of his thrusts.

"Hah….god Grimmjooww!" Ulquiorra cried as he came all over their stomachs and not even a second later did Grimmjow do the same.

They both stood there for good minute until Ulquiorra leaned for, resting his head on the others shoulder.

"You okay?" Grimmjow asked. Ulquiorra nuzzled Grimmjow's neck with his nose, taking in the musky scent; he let a small smile come to his lips.

"Sleepy," he murmured tiredly. Grimmjow chuckled at this before weaving his arms around Ulquiorra's waist and carrying him to the bathroom so they could get cleaned up. After getting the smell of sex and sweat off them they both headed to the bedroom, which only had one bed but they certainly didn't have a problem with that.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow woke up the next morning with the sun hitting directly in the face, why was it that he always ended up by the window. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he looked over to see Ulquiorra clinging to his shirt while his other hand was settled by his lips. His dark hair falling into his face; the whole scene was pretty cute, very cute actually and he couldn't resist kissing those lips. Ulquiorra stirred in his sleep, one eye opened then the other. Grimmjow smiled before kissing him again, but much deeper this time his tongue sliding into the raven's mouth. Ulquiorra moaned into the kiss before moving over on top of Grimmjow, his hands finding their way in to blue hair. Grimmjow hands were traveling down to the raven's boxers; his fingers were just tugging them down when suddenly there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Oh kitty ya up in there," Nel chimed. Grimmjow threw Ulquiorra over the other side of the bed just in time.

"Morning mom," Grimmjow said sweetly a smile plastered over his face. He sat up and stretched, "What's up?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Oh we figured you guys wanted to go to the carnival," she said cheerfully.

"Uh sure why not….should be fun," Grimmjow replied. Nel nodded happily she was half-way out the door when she turned back around.

"Where's Ulquiorra?" she asked. Grimmjow's smiled faltered for a split second, "In the bathroom I think," he answered.

"Ah okay well you to be ready by ten thirty were gonna head down to get some breakfast kay," she said.

"Kay mom will be there no worried," Grimmjow said back, he watched as she left closing the door behind her.

Grimmjow crawled back over to the other side of the bed, he looked down at the floor to see Ulquiorra with a pissed off look on his face.

"Karma's a bitch huh," Grimmjow said with a smile as he helped the raven up. Ulquiorra sat up and rubbed his eyes still a little sleepy, "So where are we going again," he asked.

"Breakfast and then were going to the carnival," Grimmjow explained. Ulquiorra instantly hopped out of the bed a huge smile on his face.

"The carnival?" he cried. Grimmjow wasn't sure what was going on with Ulquiorra but seeing him jumping around with that look on his face was a serious turn on.

"Yah ya never been to one before?" Grimmjow asked. Ulquiorra stopped jumping but the smiled stayed on his face.

"Yah I went with Renji once but I was too little to remember it," he said a sad look on his face.

Grimmjow got off the bed and hugged Ulquiorra tightly who returned it instantly.

"Well then I'll make sure you'll never forget this time," he said softly.

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the reviews and Fav's =3<p>

Love U Ulquiorra


	10. The Fountain

**The Fountain**

* * *

><p>"What took you guys so long?" Aizen asked as Ulquiorra and Grimmjow walked toward the table their parents were sitting at. Ulquiorra turned his head to the side trying not to remember why it took so long to get down stairs.<p>

Grimmjow sat down across from Nel, "Had some problems with the bathroom, but I fixed it," he said as he plucked a pancake from the middle of the table and onto his plate.

Ulquiorra was sitting with his head down highly embarrassed of what Grimmjow was saying; he could be such a bastard when he wanted to.

"Something wrong Ulquiorra?" Aizen asked. Ulquiorra snapped his head up a smile on his face, "Nothing at all….just excited," he answered smoothly.

Grimmjow couldn't help but smirk it was so much fun to tease Ulquiorra in front of their parents.

"Oh yah the carnival," he exclaimed with a smile," Should be a lot of fun hmm," he said. Grimmjow couldn't help but see a lot of Ulquiorra's traits from his father; both of them seem so thrilled to go to the carnival.

* * *

><p>Later on after breakfast they all headed down a couple of block until they reached a dirt road that lead up to the entrance. Ulquiorra was barely containing his excitement when they all got out of the car and walked up to buy their tickets to enter. When they first all got inside he couldn't believe how much people were there, everything seemed so alive.<p>

"Okay you two go off and do watcha want but make sure your back by the fountain before the firework start kay," Nel said.

"Sure thing mom," Grimmjow said casually, before they could walk off Aizen came over and grabbed Ulquiorra's arm to pull him to the side for a minute.

Once they were far from the other two he stopped, "Something wrong?" Ulquiorra asked. He saw his father put on concerned yet thoughtful look; it seemed like he wanted to say something but just didn't know how.

"Okay you do know how much I've fallen for Nel right?" Aizen asked. Ulquiorra instantly heard the alarm bells ringing in his head, something was seriously wrong.

"Yes," he said carefully.

"And you and Grimmjow seem to get along so well," he continued. Ulquiorra nodded his head yes.

"Well…..how can I say this…" he said as he scratched the back of his head. "You're gonna have a brother soon," he finished.

Ulquiorra's entire body filled dread; he stood there for a second saying nothing. This really could not be happening, his father wasn't seriously gonna proposed to Grimmjow's mom is he? He looked at his father, the small smile on his face was telling otherwise, that sparkle that hasn't lit those brown eyes were back and flaming.

"Ulquiorra….I know things are gonna be different bu**— "**No dad that's great really im happy for you," Ulquiorra said forcing a smile on his face, he stepped forward to hug his father, "Thank you," he said softly. "I plan on doing it when the fireworks go off by the fountain so make sure you two are there okay?" Ulquiorra just nodded a small smile on his face. Once they pulled apart they headed back over where Grimmjow and Nel were waiting patiently by the ticket booth.

"Ready," Nel said as she latched onto Aizen's arm a bright smile on her face. "All set," he said smiling.

After that was said Ulquiorra was left with Grimmjow staring at him intently. He tried to brush it off but Grimmjow wasn't going to have it, "What's wrong," he asked as they started to walk more inside to the group of people.

"It's nothing to worry about," Ulquiorra said, Grimmjow gave him a look, "really its' nothing Grimmjow lets just go have fun,' he said forcing yet another smile on his face. Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra again he knew something was up, but he guess it would just have to wait.

* * *

><p>Minutes later Grimmjow was playing a game, he was only doing the stupid thing because Ulquiorra wanted to see how it worked. The whole idea is to throw a little ring and it's supposed to make to one of the million bottles that sat in a box. He found out that he was really good at this game, and one two prizes from them both. One was a cute little bat with wings and the other was a blue panther, of course he gave the bat to Ulquiorra who took it gratefully.<p>

They walked around for a while before this girl came out of nowhere with a camera around her neck. She grabbed Ulquiorra by the face and turned it left to right, she also did the same with Grimmjow, which was very unnerving.

"Can we help you," Ulquiorra asked a little annoyed that she was touching Grimmjow so freely.

"Oh im sorry I'm Orihime," she said with a bright smile, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked at each other with a wtf look on their faces.

"And?" Ulquiorra said rudely not really caring if he was going to hurt this girls feeling. Grimmjow nudged him in the ribs not to gently.

"Sorry but I just love taking pictures of couples and you two are by far the cutest I've seen, so can I take some," she said her eyes big and innocent.

Ulquiorra was just about to grab Grimmjow and just walk away but Grimmjow actually said yes.

"Great follow me back to my booth," she said happily as she led the way. Grimmjow just smiled, completely ignoring the glare he was getting from Ulquiorra. Once they arrive they were instantly put in front of the camera.

"Okay," Orihime started, "Grimmjow put your arm over Ulquiorra's shoulder," she instructed. Grimmjow did as he was told; he pulled Ulquiorra towards him so their shoulders were together, soon there was a blur of flashes as the pictures were taking.

"Why did you agree to this again?" Ulquiorra asked in between shots.

"Cause I thought it would be fun," Grimmjow replied happily.

"And how's that?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Okay now Grimmjow go behind Ulquiorra and wrap your arm around his shoulders," she said as she refilled the film in her camera.

Ulquiorra started to get red this was really embarrassing for some reason. "Perfect," she said before snapping pic after pic.

"See I told ya it would be fun," Grimmjow whispered in Ulquiorra's ear making him blush.

"Really I still don't see it," Ulquiorra muttered. When he didn't get an answer he turned his head to see Grimmjow staring at him. He was suddenly lost in a sea of blue; his eyes went down to those rough lips that gave the sweetest kisses. He didn't know what came over him but he ended up craning his neck just a bit to kiss Grimmjow deeply. The two were oblivious to the flashes of the camera, or the squeals of the fangirls that were starting to crowd around the booth. Once they parted Ulquiorra noticed that Grimmjow's eyes were completed glazed over with lust.

"Oh that was just wonderful," Orihime chimed as she walked over to the two who were trying to get in control of their lust for one another.

"Here ya go all the pictures are in here," she said as she handed Grimmjow envelope of pictures who took them.

"Thanks Orihime," he called out as they made their way out the booth.

"See I told ya that was fun," Grimmjow said with a smirk.

Ulquiorra scoffed," Yah right," he said.

Grimmjow couldn't help but notice how red Ulquiorra's face was, and the slight bulge in his pants. He then saw a line waiting for the Ferris wheel and got an idea, "Ulquiorra wanna take a ride on the Ferris wheel?" he asked.

"Sure why not," Ulquiorra said cheerfully he'd never been on a Ferris wheel and by the looks of it; it would be pretty fun.

Grimmjow smiled before walking into the line and soon enough it was finally their turn to go. He let Ulquiorra get in first then he stepped in, there was a lot space. After getting settled next to each other it started to move, Ulquiorra instantly plastered his face to the window, it was amazing at how high they were going.

Grimmjow sat there with an amused look on his face; he was starting to love the childish side of Ulquiorra.

"Are you having fun?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around the other shoulders bringing him back to his chest.

"The best ever," Ulquiorra answered a smile working its way onto his face. Suddenly there was a lot of shaking and the ride completely stopped, they both looked at each other.

"Wonderful were stuck," Grimmjow said as he looked down out the window. Suddenly he felt something tugging at his pants; looking over he saw Ulquiorra, his eyes glazed over with lust just like before they left the picture booth.

"Grimmjow…..you know you're the best," Ulquiorra started, his lips trailing kissing up Grimmjow's tan neck. "…..right," he said his lips ghosting over Grimmjow's. Said person just smirked before separating Ulquiorra's lips with his tongue; the raven moved over so he was straddling Grimmjow.

"Ulquiorra," Grimmjow started as he brought his hands down to the raven's pants, "…do you want me fuck you?" he asked.

Now see if this were any other couple it would be downright wrong to just fuck on a Ferris wheel however Ulquiorra didn't consider him and Grimmjow any other couple so of course his answer was, "Yes….now would be nice," he said softly.

Grimmjow was happy to oblige he skillfully took his pants off as well as Ulquiorra's in one swift moment. He groaned when he saw how hard the other was and couldn't help but touch it, his hand slowly stroking it making the other shudder. Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's shoulders; he hoisted himself up a little so their chests were touching. Taking the hint the other hand that wasn't jerking the raven off reached up and circled his entrance.

"Grimmmjoww!" Ulquiorra moaned his hips moving back on that intruding finger. Grimmjow smiled, he loved seeing the other so riled up; he loved seeing Ulquiorra's wild side when they were about to get into it. He looked up to the raven staring down at him a lustful look in those emerald eyes, there something off in them but he just couldn't tell what it was.

"Ulquiorra," he started to say but said person completely cut him off by shoving his tongue inside his mouth. It wasn't like all the rest of the kisses Ulquiorra's usually gives, it felt desperate, and longing if that's even possible.

They broke apart, "The window," Ulquiorra said as he got off Grimmjow's lap, who was seriously starting to worry about Ulquiorra. However he couldn't just not fuck him; I mean when will you ever get the chance to do something like this in public….on a Ferris wheel no less. So he stood up, took off his pants and stood behind Ulquiorra who was already begging him to enter. Not wanting to keep his love waiting he slowly worked his way inside a low groan emitted from both of them.

Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra's pale hips and started to thrust inside him. He started a steady pace, his thrust becoming faster and Ulquiorra's moans became louder. The sun was just setting, making Ulquiorra's body glow, he was so lucky to have someone like him.

* * *

><p>Yes we were fucking on the Ferris wheel but Ulquiorra didn't care about that, it was just him and Grimmjow. Nothing else mattered, he didn't want to be bothered with all the stuff that was happening in his life, all the change that was soon to happen once they step foot off this Ferris wheel. He cried out again when Grimmjow hit that sweet spot inside him, making his entire body shudder in delight. This is what he loved the most, the feeling of being filled, of being wanted, being loved. He suddenly thought about his father; will their love continue if his father got married? What should he do? He didn't know how long he could take this? How far they can they keep this up? After giving it some thought he started to breakdown; well first he came as well as Grimmjow but instead of inside he came outside all over his pale ass.<p>

Ulquiorra suddenly slid to the floor on his knees, his vision blurred of the oncoming tears that were threatening to fall down his cheeks. How was he supposed to do this? How was he supposed to tell Grimmjow that he was going to become his brother? I mean they kinda of knew this was going to happen but the realalitiy of it was seriously hitting him…hard.

"U….Ulquiorra hey what's wrong?" Grimmjow asked as he tried to pull Ulquiorra up from the floor but the raven wouldn't have it, so Grimmjow sat down across from him.

"Did I hurt you…..if I did then im sorry I id—"N….No you didn't d….do anything," Ulquiorra said but when he said this, the tears started to fall and I mean it was like a dam broke. A sob escaped his throat and he launched himself into Grimmjow's arm who was still trying to figure out what the hell is going on.

"Ulquiorra what is wrong?" Grimmjow asked a little frantic, "Why are you crying?" he added.

Ulquiorra looked up with those emerald eyes now shining with tears, "How are we gonna do this?" he asked. Grimmjow opened his mouth to say something but Ulquiorra completely cut him off, "How are we supposed to**—**I can't even explain**—.**

* * *

><p>No look here; remember when Renji said that Ulquiorra had some problem with his emotion's. It was something about how he likes to cover up things with that attitude of his. Well he sure as hell didn't say anything about being on the verge of hysteria; I mean Grimmjow couldn't even decipher what Ulquiorra was trying to say to him. It was like he was hyperventilating but with his words or something, he wasn't sure. However he was pretty sure if Ulquiorra didn't stop now, something was going to happen and he didn't want to that.<p>

"Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow all but yelled as he grabbed Ulquiorra's shoulder, "Please calm down and tell me what's wrong," he said softly as he wiped Ulquiorra's cheek with his thumb. After it looked like he calmed down he kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"D…Do you love me?" he asked quietly his eyes focused on the floor.

"Of course I do Ulqi," Grimmjow said almost instantly.

"And you wouldn't let anything get in between us?" he asked.

"Never," was Grimmjow answer as he hugged Ulquiorra to his chest.

Ulquiorra felt the tears springing back into his eyes, "W….What if**—…**What if my father proposed to your mom?" he said not daring to look up at Grimmjow's face.

Grimmjow's body went stiff, "U….Ulquiorra you don't even know if that's going to happen," he said warily.

Ulquiorra pressed his cheek against Grimmjow's chest, "I know…..he told me….," he said the tears soaking up Grimmjow's shirt.

"By the fountain…the fireworks it's the perfect romantic scene," he said bitterly.

Taking the silence to its advantage Ulquiorra worked up the question he wanted to ask….

"So I ask you again Grimmjow," Ulquiorra started, "You wouldn't let anything get in between us…..right?"

* * *

><p>Ayo you guys lemme tell yah thanks for all the reviews, super happy about that =3 see quite happy indeed. However there's only two more chapter of this story left soooo yah, enjoy it while it last.<p>

"Love U Ulquiorra


	11. Can you feel the Love?

**Can you feel the Love?**

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was still there on the floor; still holding Ulquiorra who was still bawling into his shirt. Once he was getting his head around of what Ulquiorra just said; taking a deep breath and letting it out he wrapped his arms tighter around Ulquiorra.<p>

"Like I said before," He started as he lifted Ulquiorra face up and wiped the tears that were soaking pale cheeks, "I wouldn't let _anything _come between us…not even our parents, I promise," he stated. Ulquiorra sniffled again before wiping the rest of his face with the back of his hand; he looked down and realized that he still didn't have his pants.

"We should probably get going," Ulquiorra said softly as he grabbed his pants. Grimmjow watched silently as Ulquiorra cleaned up with some napkins he had in his pockets. He could still tell that Ulquiorra was still thinking about the situation but for now he'll leave it alone; he was dead serious when he told him that nothing will come in between them, if their parents are gonna have a problem with it then they could just fuck off.

Sighing he ran a hand through his hair before finding his pants and putting them on. When they were all cleaned and dressed they both settle back into their seat. Ulquiorra's head resting on Grimmjow's shoulder while he looked out the window, it was getting dark outside; he'd really wish this stupid thing would start to move. Not even a second later did he think this; they started to head down towards the ground.

"Finally," Grimmjow muttered under his breath making Ulquiorra sigh. "You okay?" Grimmjow asked. Ulquiorra shifted in his seat, "Tired is all," he said. Grimmjow was going to say something else, but he kept his mouth shut. Five minutes later they finally stepped off the Ferris wheel and headed over to the fountain where their lives will forever be changed. He remembered telling himself that he didn't want any siblings' or a new father, he'd like the way things were with just him and his mom. However for some reason he wouldn't mind having Ulquiorra as a brother even though there fucking but despite that he was fine with it. Also Aizen seemed like a pretty decent guy so there was no problem there.

As he walked alongside Ulquiorra he couldn't help but think what was going to happen when their parents find out….if they find out. It all depends on Ulquiorra's decision; if he wanted to tell his dad then it really didn't bother him much; if anything the worse they could do is break them apart and that is the number one thing that will not happen.

"….jow,"

"Grimmjow!"

Said person looked over to see Ulquiorra staring up at him with an annoyed loo on his face.

"Sorry you were saying?" he said sheepishly. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes before repeating himself, "We should hurry up," he said.

"Oh yah…right," he replied.

They walked for another ten minutes before the fountain came into view, everyone was huddled around it waiting for the show to start. They made their way through the crowd when they saw their parents cuddling. Grimmjow refrained from rolling his eyes as he cleared his throat making the two turning around.

"Oh you guys were have two been," Nel exclaimed her hands on her hips. Grimmjow once again sighed before rubbing the back of his head.

"We got stuck on the Ferris Wheel," he said.

"Well were glad that you two are okay," Aizen said a warm smile on his face; he turned to look at his son.

* * *

><p>"Ulquiorra are you okay you look sick," he said his voice filled with concern.<p>

Ulquiorra smiled, "Im fine just a bit tired," he said simply. He could tell that his father was going to say something else but there was a sizzling sound coming from behind him; looking up the night sky was lighted up with bright colors. He looked over to Grimmjow who was staring at up at the sky to, the light decorating his tan face.

Looking back over to his father he saw him digging in his pocket for something; he knew what he was looking for. His gaze went back to Grimmjow again who was staring intently at his mom. Things went in slow motion Ulquiorra watched as his father got on one knee and suddenly everyone was turned their way to see what was going on. 'Nosy ass people' he thought to himself. Turning back to his father he watched as he opened the little box, a shiny ring settled in the middle. He couldn't hear what his father said, but whatever it was it made Grimmjow's mom jump up and down and the crowd started to cheer.

The whole situation was getting very overwhelming the exhausting feeling he was having since getting off the Ferris wheel was coming back, making his vision blurry. He looked over to see Grimmjow getting mauled by his mom, trapping him into a huge hug, and not a second later was he in the same position. He saw his father out of the corner of his eyes that bright smile on his face, he looked so happy. The things he was thinking about yesterday came flooding back into his head, how can he mess up a relationship like that? His father was finally happy once in his life. Nel finally let him go and his body felt heavy all of sudden and then he fell; everything went black.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was feeling pretty happy for his mom, the look on her face when Aizen asked her to marry him. He would've never thought he would see that look on his mom's face again, but there she was bouncing up and down with a diamond ring on her finger. She then ran over to hug him; he hugged back telling her congratulations. When she let go he looked over to Aizen who smiling to, Grimmjow nodded his head in approval which made Aizen's smile even bigger. So Ulquiorra was right he thought, they were really going to be step-brothers, he had to laugh at that; brothers….more like lovers. He looked over to see Ulquiorra getting a hug from his mom a look of discomfort and confusion written on his face. When his mom stepped away he watched as Ulquiorra's body start to fall, he instantly ran over to catch him before he could hit the ground.<p>

"Ulquiorra!" he cried as he shook the other shoulders.

"Grimmjow what happened," Aizen said as he rushed over with Nel right behind him.

"I…I don't know he just…..fell," Grimmjow said frantically. Aizen checked Ulquiorra's pulse and it seemed fine, his face was a bit sweaty and red however.

"I think he just fainted, we should just take him back to the hotel," he stated before picking his son up from the Grimmjow's arms.

Once they reached the hotel Ulquiorra was instantly washed off (Courtesy of Grimmjow) and placed on the bed. He was seriously starting to worry now because his fever spiked, he sat down on the side of the bed and moved the raven hair that was covering Ulquiorra's face. He knew that Ulquiorra was tired but he didn't know that he was this tired to faint out of nowhere like that; it scared the shit out of him seeing Ulquiorra fall.

"Grimmjow**—**"He's going to be okay right?" Grimmjow interrupted, turning to look at Aizen. The brunette smiled before moving over to the bed, checking Ulquiorra's temperature. "Hmm he should be fine, some medicine would help," he said. Grimmjow jumped up from the bed, "I'll see if there's some in the gift shop," he said hurriedly before running out the door. He ran past Nel not saying a thing before he was out the door.

"Where's he going?" Nel asked as she walked in the room. Aizen looked up, "He went to go get some medicine for Ulquiorra….he seems to care a lot about him," he said. Nel smiled, "It makes it all easier for us then right," she said.

Aizen got up from the bed and walked into the living room with Nel following behind, "Your right," he said after sitting down, "I really hope Ulquiorra's not stressing himself out over this," he added. Nel's face scrunched up in confusion, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Ulquiorra…..he doesn't do good with change," Aizen said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Sound like a lot like Grimmjow he doesn't like change either, but I think this…us will be good for them," she said.

"Hmm I guess you're right," Aizen said as he gestured for her to sit down next to him. She smiled and went over to straddle his waist making him lie on his back, something crunching underneath his weight.

"What's that?" he asked as he sat up. Nel reached under and pulled out an envelope, "Eh is this yours?" she asked. Aizen took it out her hands and flipped it opened, "Nope it's probably the boys," he said as he took out the pictures.

"Hmm they must've gone to a photo booth or something at the carnival," Nel suggested she looked over to Aizen who had a look of complete shock on his face.

"What's the matter?" She asked she watched as he threw the pictures onto the table in front of them.

"Oh….my," she gasped.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra opened his eyes and noticed that he was back in the hotel, he sat up a bit his hands flying to his head; it hurted like a bitch. He looked around for Grimmjow but didn't seem him, rubbing his eyes again he yawned before stretching. Suddenly there were shouting coming from behind the door, he could clearly hear his father's voice and he could tell that he was mad as hell. Getting up and putting a shirt back on he walked out the door to see what was going. Holding onto the wall for support he walked out into the living room to see his father on the couch his head in his hands and Nel pacing around the room an envelope in her hands.<p>

'Oh God' he thought, he looked over to the table and the pictures he and Grimmjow took at that photo booth was there. He didn't even give his father or Nel a chance to say anything before he bolted out the door, he ran down the hallway straight to the elevator, where he saw Grimmjow just about to step out. He rushed inside pushing Grimmjow back inside while he was at it, he clung to Grimmjow's shirt who was in state of shock.

"Ulquiorra…w…what the hell," Grimmjow stuttered as he tried to get up off the floor but Ulquiorra was holding onto his shirt so damn hard like his life depended on it. Ulquiorra knew he was crying, no not crying he was sobbing hysterically into the others shirt he also felt too weak to get up either.

"Ulquiorra Jesus fuck what the hell is wrong," Grimmjow all but screamed at him.

"They know Grimmjow," Ulquiorra muttered as he looked up to Grimmjow's face, tears all over his face.

"Wait….what how do they know?" Grimmjow asked incredulous, "Did you tell them?" Grimmjow accused.

Ulquiorra's head snapped up his face scrunched up in anger, "Of course I fucking didn't you fucktard," Ulquiorra screamed.

"Alright calm down im sorry," Grimmjow said a little bit scared, "So how the hell did they find out exactly?" he asked.

"Those pictures we took at that photo booth," Ulquiorra answered softly, "My father found them on the couch," he said.

"Fuck," Grimmjow hissed, "Well what do you wanna do?" he asked. Ulquiorra looked over to the elevator door, trying to figure out what the hell to do now that his father knew about them. They can't just go back into the room, he was pretty sure that there would be a huge argument and then everything will be even more fucked up than it already is. He suddenly felt really bad for his father, he didn't want him to find out like that, and he wanted to tell him.

"Ulquiorra it's gonna be okay alright," Grimmjow said suddenly as he wiped the tears from his face for the second time that day.

"Can we go to that cave again," he asked. Grimmjow smiled before standing up and picking Ulquiorra off the ground.

"Of course," Grimmjow said, the elevator dinged and the doors opened, Grimmjow walked out with Ulquiorra on his back and headed out the lobby, to the beach. As he walked he couldn't help but think; Ulquiorra and I probably just ruined any chance of their parents actually getting married.

But for some reason…..he didn't really feel that bad.

* * *

><p>Yay! Got one more chapter to go =D<p>

Love U Ulquiorra


	12. Just Listen

**Just Listen**

* * *

><p>They were back in the cave again a blanket that Grimmjow bought on the way there wrapped around them both. Ulquiorra was sleeping soundly, his head resting on Grimmjow's chest; his fever has gone down since he took some of that medicine. He wondered what time it was now, they left the hotel about two hours ago. Sighing he looked down at Ulquiorra again, he brushed a stray tear that was building up behind closed eyes. Grimmjow closed his eyes as he let his head fall back against the cave wall, looking up he saw the stars in the dark sky. He was actually kind of proud of himself that he had this relationship with Ulquiorra. He wasn't like the rest of the other guys he dated, there were all just in for the sex and that was it. But Ulquiorra…his beautiful Ulquiorra; this was love, real true love. He didn't know what exactly is going to happen for here on out since there little secret is out, but he knew one thing; he loved Ulquiorra and nothing was going to tear them apart.<p>

_Nothing._

* * *

><p>"Aizen we've been driving around for hours now," Nel said as she looked out the window worryingly. Aizen didn't need to look over to see that Nel was very worried and concerned about their sons; it's one thing that find something out like this, then they take off out of nowhere making the whole situation worse. Aizen pulled over to the side a sigh escaping his mouth as he laid his head on the staring wheel; this was getting ridiculous he thought.<p>

"Aizen," Nel said softly as she turned towards the brunette. He peeked from under his arm to look over at her, he watched as she took a deep breath before opening her mouth.

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

"About?" Aizen asked. Nel bristled at this answer, anger starting to consume her, "Don't fucking play dumb you know good and well of what im talking about," she growled.

"Honestly I couldn't tell you," he answered, "I mean our sons….._our- _he made a hand gesture back and forth between them- are sons are fucking each other….does that not bother you at all?" Aizen asked incredulous.

Nel threw her hands up in the air, "Of course I care he's my son but it's not their fault that this happened," she stated. "We can't help it if…if there in love Aizen," she added. "What right do we have to separate them, if we do they'll both hate us," "Do you want that?" she asked.

Aizen sat back in his seat, the pictures that were next to him caught his eye. It was the one when they looked like there were kissing but they were just looking into each other's eyes lovingly, a light blush covering Ulquiorra's cheek. The things that Nel was saying was sinking in now, he really couldn't be selfish, he couldn't tear something so sacred apart. Just because he can have his love doesn't mean his son can't have his right? Already having the answer in his head he started to the car again, and drove towards the beach.

"It's nice to see a father caring so much for his son," Nel said giving Aizen a kiss on the cheek. "Not that many guys like you are around," she said.

"Lucky you got me hmm," Aizen said looking at Nel from the corner of his eyes. She giggled…"Real Lucky," she murmured.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow is seriously concerned about Ulquiorra; he was finally up but was now ranting on about the situation that Grimmjow brought up. If he knew that this would happen he would never suggested that they go back to the hotel and just face this thing. I mean it's not like they could just run away, because (1) they have school (2) they don't have a car and (3) they have no money so there weren't that many options. He was doing a good job of ignoring Ulquiorra and all his ranting until he slapped him….very hard across face.<p>

"Are you even listening to me?" Ulquiorra shrieked, "How could you possibly suggest that we go back?" he shouted. Grimmjow sat there for a minute just holding his cheek; this has to stop he thought as he stood up. He towered over Ulquiorra who stopped his ranting almost instantly; Grimmjow's face looked annoyed but there was a sense of determination in his eyes.

"W….What?" Ulquiorra stammered as he looked up into Grimmjow's heated gaze. He grabbed the other shoulder and forcefully sat the other down on a rock nearby. "Alright just shut the hell up and listen," Grimmjow started as he pinched the bridge of his nose and started to pace around the cave.

"I've realized something," he said suddenly. Ulquiorra wasn't sure if he was supposed to respond to that or be quiet, but judging by the look on Grimmjow's face he choose to be quiet.

"You are very stubborn Ulquiorra and that's a problem," Grimmjow stated seriously. Ulquiorra scrunched up in his face in confusion.

"Why would that be problem?" he asked. Grimmjow refrained from choking Ulquiorra out; it was crazy at how he was finding all these new characteristics about Ulquiorra after two months of dating. Sighing he calmed himself down before sitting down in front of him.

"It's a problem because you won't confront this," Grimmjow said simply, "Ulquiorra we can't run away from this, and I don't have a big of a problem with talking to my mom about this," he started, "Why are you so against it?" he asked softly.

Ulquiorra looked to the side not wanting to look Grimmjow in the eyes; there were other reasons why he didn't want his father to find out about this. I mean yes he and Grimmjow would be fucking up their engagement or whatever but there was something even worse than that, and he felt kind of stupid of thinking it was.

"Well?" Grimmjow asked impatiently. Ulquiorra fiddled with the end of shirt, a tiny blush forming on his cheeks.

"I don't want," he started, "I don't want my father to hate me," he whispered. Grimmjow was going to say something but that one tear that was forming in Ulquiorra's eyes stopped him. "My father thinks very highly of me, always showing me off, always talking about how I'm such a wonderful son," he spoke softly. "I wonder what he thinks of me now…" he muttered.

Grimmjow watched in silence as Ulquiorra's started to cry again. He was trying really hard to figure out why the other thought so low of himself, I mean how he could possibly think his father would hate him because of something like this. Rubbing a hand over his face he stood up again, walked over and grabbed the blanket, draped it over Ulquiorra and picked him up.

"W…What are you doing?" Ulquiorra asked brokenly from Grimmjow's back. Grimmjow walked out the cave and started back towards the beach, "Were going back to the hotel," he said after a while. He didn't even give Ulquiorra a chance to say anything about it because he threatened to fuck him good and hard on the very ground there walking on.

* * *

><p>Any other day Ulquiorra wouldn't care so much, but (1) he was definitely not in the mood (2) he still felt a little dizzy from passing out earlier that day and (3) it would probably take forever to get the sand out his ass if they did have sex on the beach. So he kept quiet until they could see the shore, it was really windy and was it cold out. All Ulquiorra wanted to do was get in a bed with Grimmjow and just fall asleep; however a familiar voice rang through his ears. Looking up he saw his father running towards them with Nel following close behind. So much for getting any sleep he thought to himself.<p>

"Grimmjow…Ulquiorra!"

"We've been looking for you two everywhere," she exclaimed, "I was worried sick about you kitty," she added as she ran a hand through his hair.

"Im alright mom," Grimmjow muttered shaking his head to fix his hair; he carefully let Ulquiorra down off his back.

"Ulquiorra we need to talk," Aizen spoke up, looking at his son he could tell that Ulquiorra has done his fair share of crying.

"No," Grimmjow suddenly said, "We all need to talk."

* * *

><p>They were back at the hotel again everyone was in the living-room, the envelope of pictures settled on the table again. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were sitting on the couch while their parents sat across from them on the other couch.<p>

"So explain how all this happened," Aizen said. Ulquiorra looked to Grimmjow who nodded his head, "You remember that party Renji always hold before school starts," he asked. Nel put on a thoughtful look before shaking her head yes. "Well that's where I met Ulquiorra," he explained.

"You mean that party your complaining about," Aizen asked looking over to his son. Ulquiorra nodded his head yes, "I was pretty much forced to go," he muttered. Aizen couldn't help the slight smile that appeared on his face.

"Your cousin was always a bit much," he said.

"I'll say," Ulquiorra said.

"Anyways that's where I met him, and we danced, and uh…um did it later on," Grimmjow said a bit flustered. Ulquiorra's face went completely red this was all very embarrassing he didn't like flaunting out his private life, especially in front of his father.

"So all this started with the party," Nel concluded, Grimmjow nodded his head.

"But it was…three days later I think when everything got all mixed up," Ulquiorra said.

"Yah," Grimmjow started as he looked towards his mom, "It was when you told me you started to date this guy from your job," he said.

"That was the day you told me you were going out with some slu**—**women from work," Ulquiorra said correcting himself quickly.

"Then the day after that we all figured it out," Grimmjow shrugged. Nel put on another thoughtful look, "Why didn't you just tell us?" she asked.

"Well….when we had dinner, went to the beach, the carnival, and especially when Aizen proposed to you," Grimmjow started his hands running through his hair, his cheeks red. "You were happy mom I've never seen you smile so much after…..all that happened before and if told I was dating your boyfriends son…I….I**— **Nel raised her hand to stop Grimmjow's rambling, she leaned over and gave Grimmjow a hug.

"It's okay Grimm I understand," she whispered, "its okay."

Ulquiorra watched quietly as Nel comforted Grimmjow with sweet words. He slowly looked up to his father who was staring him down with a questioning gaze. He felt the couch dip again and arm over his shoulder, out the corner of his eye he saw Grimmjow with determined look.

"Ulquiorra….why didn't you just tell me," Aizen finally asked.

Ulquiorra took in a deep breath before repeating what he said to Grimmjow on the beach earlier. He was going to explain more but he was pulled off the couch into a bone crushing hug, once again the tears were welling up in his eyes.

"How could I ever hate you Ulquiorra," Aizen said lovingly, "Your my son, my only son I would never hate you for something like this," he said. Ulquiorra clutched the back of his father's shirt, his face buried in his chest tears flowing freely from his eyes. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I….I know but you were so happy and I didn't want to ruin it for you," Ulquiorra said his voice muffled by the shirt. "If would've broke it off with Nel and I didn't want that when she was making so happy." Aizen couldn't believe the words coming out his son's mouth he didn't know that he cared so much for his own wellbeing.

"Ulquiorra I love you so much," Aizen whispered, "No matter what happens you're always first in my book, thank you for caring so much," he said. Ulquiorra finally looked up and sniffed a smile working its way across his face. "Were so corny," he mumbled. Aizen threw back his head and laughed.

Grimmjow shook his head from the couch, leave it to Ulquiorra to mess up such an emotional moment. Nel smiled at the two, "Well," she said as she clapped her hands together.

"Well," Aizen said as broke away from Ulquiorra who was wiping his face furiously, mad that it was probably his fourth time crying that day.

"Are you guys still gonna get married?" Grimmjow asked settling back into the couch.

"Of course," Nel exclaimed looking down at the ring on her finger lovingly. "I think all of should find some time of love, not matter how it happened right?" she said a bright smile on her face.

Grimmjow looked to Ulquiorra a smile on his face to, "Guess you're right," he said giving the raven a peck on the lips.

'So corny' Ulquiorra thought.

Eight Months Later

* * *

><p>The wedding was pretty nice; the colors were a light green and blue. Everything was so nice and well put together thanks to the wedding planners. It was finally time for the reception and everyone was on the dance floor except Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. They just wanted to pull back and pretty much disappear and the reason for that is Nel's family didn't take it so well that her husband's son was dating her own son. They thought that it was wrong in all types of ways however, Grimmjow got real mad and started argue with them on Ulquiorra's behalf who really didn't want to get caught up in the situation.<p>

However on Aizen's side of the family, they really didn't five a fuck because….well that just didn't give a fuck, so that was that. Either way the two just wanted to leave right about now, all the important stuff was already seen like the first dance, cutting of the cake, speeches and all that jazz. All Ulquiorra wanted to was find the closest room and let Grimmjow just completely ravish him. Especially with his new look, his hair was cut very short now it looked real good, and the tux he had on was making him look even more handsome.

He was just about to get up when a hand clapped down on his shoulder, looking up he saw his father. Ulquiorra could already tell that something was up just by the look of his father's eyes. "Are you having fun," he asked. Ulquiorra could sense the sarcasm in the other voice so he refrained from punching his father in his face.

"Do you need something?" Ulquiorra asked rubbing at his eyes….he was getting sleepy.

"Is that any way to speak to your father who got you a gift," Aizen said a smirk on his face.

"Eh what gift?" Ulquiorra asked suddenly interested in what his father was saying. Aizen fished around in his dress and pulled out a card, he held it out. Ulquiorra took it a bit confused as he looked it over.

"Top floor," was his father said before walking back towards the dance floor where Nel waited. Ulquiorra finally got what his father saying to him, he excitedly looked over to Grimmjow who was staring at him with a blush on his face.

"Ulquiorra**—"**Let's go," Ulquiorra cut in as he grabbed Grimmjow's hand and walked out the side door and to the elevator. Not a second later was Ulquiorra pressed against the wall of the elevator his lips captured in a heated kiss. He could feel Grimmjow's eagerness through his pants, his hands reached down to undo the zipper keeping the others arousal trapped. A loud groan was heard when Ulquiorra's hand wrapped around Grimmjow's hard member. There was a ding, the elevator stopped and the doors opened; Ulquiorra backed Grimmjow out and to the end of the hall where there room was. It was amazing at how they didn't run into anybody.

Once Ulquiorra slid the card through the slot of the door, he pushed Grimmjow inside. The two really didn't have time to pay attention to how nice the room really because they went straight to the bedroom. Somehow Ulquiorra ended up on his back on the bed with Grimmjow on top of him, he was leaving kisses up and down his neck. He felt hands pulling his jacket off, tie, his shirt, and pants and then he was completely naked.

"Y….You to," Ulquiorra breathed as he tugged down the rest of Grimmjow's pants, releasing his cock. Ulquiorra licked his lips before sitting up to take that cock into his mouth, his tongue swiveling over the head. Grimmjow lied back as Ulquiorra made himself more comfortable his ass in the air while his mouth tended to Grimmjow.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra sucked hard making Grimmjow groan in pleasure, his head bobbing up and down faster and faster. Grimmjow sat up a little his hands working its way down Ulquiorra's back, he worked his way in between the other's ass until he felt his little hole. He pushed in two fingers; it was amazing at how wet Ulquiorra was down there. He smirked when he felt Ulquiorra completely stopped the motions with his mouth, he was pretty sure the other didn't know which to do; push back on those two fingers or keeping blowing him. He loved seeing Ulquiorra all riled up like this it was quite a turn.<p>

"Grimmjoooww! Stop teasing," Ulquiorra whined. Grimmjow smirked again before moving his fingers in and out slowly as possible.

Ulquiorra who was ticked off went back to licking and sucking on Grimmjow's dick, however when a third finger was added…."Do ef agan an I'l bite yer' dic' off," Ulquiorra said as he came off with a pop.

Grimmjow couldn't help but laugh, "Im sorry," he said as he lifted Ulquiorra into the sitting position. He leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips, "Let's get down to business hmm," Grimmjow whispered in Ulquiorra's ear. Said person's whole entire body shuddered with anticipation as he was pushed down onto the bed. He ran his hands through Grimmjow's short silky blue hair, oh how he loved the feeling of it running through his hands.

"I love you," Grimmjow whispered as he wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra's pale shoulder, "Love you so much," he said as he inched inside that tight heated entrance. All the other could do was rake his nails down Grimmjow's back a pleasured groan falling from his lips. Once Grimmjow was all inside he waited a second so Ulquiorra could get used to the feeling.

"Mm move Grimm," Ulquiorra said hoarsely as he wrapped his arms tightly around Grimmjow's shoulders, bringing them closer so there chest were touching. Following orders he pulled out just a bit before slamming back in with a brutal force, but that's just the way Ulquiorra liked it…..hard.

A rhythm was made between the two, while Ulquiorra pushed his body down, Grimmjow pushed up. Ulquiorra brought their faces together; kissing deeply and passionately their tongues twisting and twirling around each other. Suddenly Ulquiorra was on his stomach, the feeling of being filled was gone confused he looked back to see Grimmjow plunging deep inside him again. His hand on his hip controlling the hard fast thrusts he was giving.

"Aha…haa….Grimm**—**jow im gonna ahaa," Ulquiorra breathed as his hands traveled down to jerk himself off. Grimmjow smiled as he thrusted harder until he was getting that hot feeling in the pit of his stomach, he threw his head back and groaned as he came deep inside Ulquiorra. Not a second later did the raven do the same, a cry of ecstasy ripping through his throat.

They both fell to their sides, completely and utterly exhausted. Ulquiorra smiled to himself as he curled up against Grimmjow's chest, "Love you," he said softly. Grimmjow looked down to see emerald eyes staring up at him. He hugged Ulquiorra tighter to him, loving how he fitted perfectly against his body.

"Im glad out parents understands this," Grimmjow said.

"I wonder if this is what happened with the twins," Ulquiorra commented. Grimmjow laughed, "Those idiots," was all he said.

"Guess were gonna need that sign," Ulquiorra said. Grimmjow couldn't help but laugh at that….

"Yep guess so."

* * *

><p>Well that's the end of that, im sorry if the whole emotional part is kind of wishy washy I guess, im still working on that and if the end was a little bit rushed well…yah. Anyway this is the last chapter yah boo-hoo I know, however im working on the sequel to Ironic Love so look forward to that. And Thanks for all the Reviews and Favoring! This story has the most out of all the others so thanks =D until next time.<p>

Love U Ulquiorra


End file.
